Without my dreams
by Morning Lace
Summary: Two hearts, one wish, one destiny. OC character.
1. Chapter 1

Me: aahhhh...(stretch) 

Riku: did you get the hyperness out of your system?

Me: hmm... for now.

Axel: good.

Me: what are YOU complaining about, Axel? you weren't in the last fanfic.

Axel: yeah so?

Me: just watch out. you might be in my next hyper fic. whenever that'll be.

Axel: O.O

Me: ya just never know when im going to be hyper. hee hee.

Riku and Axel: ug...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

I glanced at the clock as I yawned and stretched. 2:00 in the morning. "Guess I better get to bed. Don't wanna get the computer taken away for being up so late." 

I closed all the web sites I was on, and turned off the computer. Then I unplugged the phone line thingee (the thing that connects the computer to the phone jack. I'm an idiot about technological terms.) I also unplugged the power box from the electrical outlet. I know it's strange, but that's just the way I am; very over-protective about my computer, playstation, anything like that.

I went to the kitchen, humming 'Hikari'.

My name is Yume Kiri. I have shoulder-length layered dark brown hair, and REALLY dark brown eyes. People tell me I'm cute, but its not like I believe 'em. They're just trying to be nice to me.

"Hi Rainy-bird!" I grinned. Rain is my parakeet. She stays in the kitchen all day. I love her, but she could seriously be a can-opener or piercing tool. She's EVIL! But I love her... Aw look I'm rambling.

Anyway after I picked up Rain's cage (it's small and light) I grabbed my water bottle from the fridge and headed for my room. I creeped past the master bedroom, I didn't want to be caught being up so late. Ha ha. I do this every night, and I've only been caught once.

After I got into my pjs(silk pants and middle school t-shirt) and brushed my teeth, I threw myself into bed. Literally. Heh heh. I know, your probably like 'huh?' But if I try to get into bed quietly, it squeaks awful. However, if I jump into bed and freeze really quick when I land, it only squeaks once. Smaaart.

Well, I made it into bed (with it only squeeking once. n.n ) Then I proceeded to tuck Rain in. I have a net that goes around her cage to keep... seeds in. And a cover to put over the top. With much banging I managed to set her on the stand she slept on.

"Eek... hope no one heard that."

When I was convinced no one had heard the banging, I settled down in bed. Then I looked at my anime bookcase, which is RIGHT beside my bed. There's only like a foot in between them.

"Should I play gameboy or read?" I asked Rain. She blinked at me, not answering. Of course. She's a parakeet, supposed to talk, but noooo. Oh well. She was just sooo cute I had to hold her. So I reached in and picked her up. I petted her sweet little head and she bit me. I gave her head a goodnight kiss and she squawked. She hates me, so I put her back.

"You meanie." I stuck my tongue out and her and she settled back down on her perch, very happy to be free from my clutches.

I'm supposed to go to bed, but I always read or play my gameboy. Hey, If I do it in bed, it's all good, right? I mean, I'm IN bed, just not asleep. They never said anything about going to sleep sooo... heh. Yeah I cut corners like that.

I decided to play my gameboy. Of course, I have other games, but Kingdom Hearts chain of memories is what stays in all the time.

I flicked on the power switch and selected the Riku half of the game. I've beat the game over and over but I NEVER get tired of playing it. It's like having a portable Riku with me all the time. I get to watch Riku run.

Oh did I mention I'm obsessed with Riku? You know, from Kingdom Hearts. Yeah. I'm obsessed.

Hopelessly, pathetically, incurably, happily obsessed.

I dream about him, talk to my friends about him, think about him, pretend...

I glanced over my shoulder at my anime collage. It had taken me a whole afternoon to make it, and I love it. Of course, Riku is right in the middle. And scattered around in the collage. I would go so far as to say I am in love with Riku. It was love at first sight, but I won't go into that. Ha ha.

People tell me he's a fictional character, but I'm in denial. I refuse to believe it.

I havn't told my parents about Riku though. They tease me about guys as it is. I have teasing issues. So if they found out about Riku, they'd never let me live it down.

But I love Riku. Everything about him is just... perfect.

He CAN'T just be a fictional character.

He can't...

In my chain of memories game I made mini Riku create a save room. So I could make him run around and watch... without those stupid heartless starting a battle. (though I DO like watching him fight) I turned up the volume and made mini Riku jump, so I could hear his voice...

Finally I got so tired I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore. I saved the game and put it down on my anime bookcase. Then I settled down under the covers and looked at Rain. She was preening her feathers, getting ready for sleep. I resisted the urge to give my pretty little birdie a kiss, knowing she would probably scream at me and defiantly bite me. Oh well.

I pulled up the blinds to my window, and looked out at the full moon.

I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, having wonderful thoughts about Riku. I sighed and turned out my lamp, turning on my cd player. To Riku's theme song, of course. I hit the repeat button and rolled over, beginning my nightly imaginings of what-would-it-be-like-if-I-was-in-the-kh-world.

"I wish... Riku was real...that I could go...to destiny... islands..."

Without my realizing it, my eyelids began to droop lower, and lower...

c.c.c.c.c

I woke up to hear Rain spazing out. She was flying around in her cage, screaming, banging and beating herself up. She'd break something if I didn't stop her.

I turned on the lamp, shoved my hand in her cage and picked her up. I brought her up to my face to look at her. I blinked, trying to clear the sleep out of my eyes as I had been woken up suddenly. Her gray eyes were dialiting with fright.

I looked over at her cage, which like my anime bookcase was only a foot away. I'd read somewhere that birds are afraid of snakes or something like that.But there was no snake down there.

"What's wrong with you, crazy bird?"

Everything seemed fine, so I put her back in her cage and turned the light back off.

The Riku theme song was still playing.

"I really should change that song, it'll burn out." But.. I thought I'd listen to it one more time. Then I'd change it...

_Riku..._

As I was dozing back off to sleep, I felt a presence beside my bed. I usually feel like that, so I casually opened an eye.

There was something standing at the foot of my bed. I blinked. Was it one of my parents?

No.

It wasn't them.

It was...someone else. A boy kind of someone.

Was it the moonlight streaming in the window, or was his shoulder-length hair... silver? And he was... tall.

I was so shocked at waking up to find someone looking down at me as I slept.

Shocked to realize that this person reminded me so much of...

"eec!" I squeaked and scooted backwards rapidly. Unfortunately, I fell over the side of the bed beside my anime bookcase.

Because there was only a foot of space in between the two, I was stuck.

"Don't kill me!" I begged as I squirmed, trying to get a hold on something so I could get up.

Beautiful aqua-green eyes blinked in surprise.

"Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"What else are you here for? Anyway, what else do you expect me to think, watching me like that? AND when I'm asleep." I replied as I grabbed the bedspread, hauling myself back up on the bed.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you."

"Abduct me?"

"No. Not abduct."

"Who ARE you anyway? And why are you in my room? My house, for that matter?"

He didn't answer. Well he said he wasn't going to kill me, so I scooted a little closer.

He seemed to be wearing a white vest with yellow fringes at the collar, and a dark vest underneath.

"You! your'e..." I took a quick glance at the center of my anime collage.

A cold feeling gripped my stomach.

"No..."

I broke out in a cold sweat.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked, silver hair brushing his cheek.

_But... people say.. he's supposed to be from a... No! How?..._

" are you...R... Riku? But how...?"

"It's ok Yume. I'm really not going to kill or abduct you.But I think you'll come with me. Am I right?"

"Your'e... Riku?"

He nodded. "You wanted to go to Destiny Islands.Are you ready?"

"Ready? b..but.."

I felt... strange.He seemed to... fade out. Everything grew dark and I felt myself falling.

Falling...

..Falling...

* * *

Me: mua hahaha... Riku: sigh 

Me: I really do all that at night btw. and Rain does spaz out like that. I wonder what freaks her out. And Ido feel like ppl are watching me before I go to sleep... hmmm.. (looks at Riku)

Riku: Hey dont look at me!

Axel: ...

Me: I've been wanting to do this story for a long time, but I was working on others. I'm gonna have sooo much fun! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Me: growl...

Riku: what?

Me: I wake up and your just standing there at the foot of meh bed. That's just not right.

Riku: Hey, you're the one that wrote it!

Axel: Wishful thinking, girl.

Riku: yeah. your delusional.

Me: you guys are mean... (sob)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

I heard the ocean waves first. 

In the back of my mind, I heard waves.

Lapping.

Gently, slowly.

I felt myself frown as I tried to regain consciousness.

I tried to open my eyes, but everything was white. Too white. I gave up, sinking back into whatever oblivion I had come from...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When I came back to myself, Ihad the impression that I was being held. And there was a slight sound.

A heartbeat.

It was so steady, so comforting.

I sighed as I opened my eyes.

I WAS being held. Carried, in fact.

And I wasn't in my room. Or in my house.

I gasped as I raised my head.

There were trees, everywhere. Palm trees. There was lots of sand. And the water. So very much of it.

"Your'e awake?"

"Wha..?" I looked up. I was STILL being carried. I twisted my neck to see just who I was being carried BY.

Long, shoulder-length silver hair. A fringed white vest.

And those beautiful aqua-green eyes that smiled down on me.

"R... Riku?" I gasped as I felt my whole body stiffen in shock.

I blinked, staring at him. There was _NO WAY _this was possible. I must be having a VERY vivid dream, or I'm being carried to the hospital, delusional. If this WAS a dream, which seemed most likely, it would be number one in my anime dream journal.

Nope. It wasn't a dream. I could still hear the waves, feel the wind blowing, and see Riku's mesmerizing eyes smile at me in amusement.

Then I realized, i'm still being held. And I began to squirm as my face flushed blood-red.

"R.. Riku,.. if you are Riku, um... you can put me down.. I can walk! Really!"

"Okay." He stopped walking and gently set me down on my feet. I noticed we were standing under the bridge connecting the paopu island and the other close island.

I was still trying to absorb all of what had happened so far, so I wasn't really focused. I stumbled as he let me stand on my own.

"You sure I don't need to carry you?"

I glanced at him.Was he teasing me? No, he seemed to be serious.

"NO! um...no.. I'm fine! thanks though..." I was sure my face was going to explode, I was blushing so hard.

He just stood there, watching me.

Then I remembered waking up to see this person standing at the foot of my bed.

"Hey...um... wait a minuet. Who are you? Really?"

"Riku."

" Riku is a character from the Kingdom Hearts video game. Don't try to mess with me. I mean it! Who ARE you?"

"I'm Riku. Really. This is another world. What your'e talking about is real. That isn't JUST a game.It's real. And... it all really happened." He added as his eyes saddened.

I remembered what had 'really happened'. I had played all three games over and over, so I should remember.

"Riku..." I reached out a hand to comfort him. Even though I had just 'met' him, I hated seeing him sad. Then I froze.

"THIS. CAN'T. BE. HAPPENING!" I crouched down on the sand, smacking my head.

"Yume? What are you doing?"

I stared up in shock.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"It's a secret. I'll tell you later." He smirked.

I almost melted right there.

"You say your'e Riku. Why should I believe you? I wake up to find some GUY in my room, at the foot of my bed, he literally SWEEPS me off my feet and takes me to some random island thingee, and to top it off, calls himself RIKU! And I'm SUPPOSSED to believe you?"

He ignored my outburst, reached out and drew me close, holding me to his chest.

I could hear his heart beating.

It was so steady,

so comforting.

"Would I lie to you?"

I was speechless as I looked into his deep, endless aqua green eyes.

No. He wouldn't lie.

It was Riku.

After several moments of standing like that, I backed away, my face again blushing furiously.

"Ok...so your'e Riku. But how do you know me? I've never seen you. Outside of the games, that is."

"...Our hearts are connected."

"Wait... hang on right there. 'Our hearts are connected'. Sora said that didn't he? Anyway, your'e only supposed to say it to people you know. You don't know me do you?"

"Do you remember at night, you used to feel someone watching you? Or behind you?"

"Um... yeah?"

"I was watching you, Yume. You said you loved me. Love also connects hearts. My heart was drawn there, to yours."

My eyes widened and I whirled around, clapping my hands to my face; hiding it.

_Oh... crapola...he heard me... all those times_...

I honestly thought I would die from embarrassment.

"Yume? are you ok?" He held my shoulders, gently turning me around.

"Riku! How could you? That's like, an invasion of privacy!" I cried. I rubbed my face, trying to hide the tears of embarrassment and shock.

"Sorry." He grinned. He didn't seem at all sorry. In fact, he seemed to be starting to tease me.

"By the way, did you really mean that? When you said you lov..."

"RIKU!"

He stopped teasing.

"C'mon. Let's get you to the main island. You don't want to spent the night here do you?"

"The night? You mean I'm here, like, for good?" My eyes grew round.

"I dunno. Depends."

"On what?" I asked suddenly anxious. If I really was here, with a REAL Riku, I defiantly wanted to stay.

"Nevermind. Let's go." I just stood there so he took my hand and started walking. I stumbled along, still trying to figure things out.

"Riku?"

"Huh?"

"Where am I?"

He stopped. "C'mon Yume, you know that. If I'm here, with palm trees, sand and an island, we're in..."

"Destiny Islands?"

"Riiight..." He smirked.

"It's just so hard to believe..." I mumbled, staring at the ocean.

Riku smiled mischievously."Well, if your'e not going to walk, I'll have to carry you." And with that, he scooped me up in his strong arms and strode toward the direction of the boats.

"R... RIKU!" I choked out, squirming.

"Stop wiggling, Yume, you'll make me drop you." He laughed.

I stopped, swallowing hard. My heart was beating so fast and I felt like a 'deer in the headlights'.

"You can breathe, you know."

I blinked; I didn't know I had been holding my breath.

_This couldn't be real! It can't be! But, it's not a dream. It cant be! It would be so unfair..._

* * *

Me: ahhhh... I love it. n.n 

Riku: VERY wishful thinking Yume. VERY.

Axel: yeah. pathetic really.

Me: DONT YOU DARE SPOIL MY LOVELY FANTASY!

Riku and Axel: O.O kay.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: (pokes balloon) ahhhh...

Riku: where'd you get that?

Me: I went somewhere and got it.

Axel: okay... where did you go?

Me: IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU! THIS IS MY BALLOON! MINE!

Riku and Axel: sigh... whatever. just don't suck the helium.

Me: mua hahahaha... slurp.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters.

* * *

By the time we had finally reached the Destiny Islands mainland, I had figured a few things out. 

One: I really and truly was at Destiny Islands.

Two: How on earth could this be a dream? Everything was so real. The wind, the birds... and the water. I found that out when the oars of the boat flung water droplets up in my face.

And three: Riku was real. He was here, in the same boat as me, rowing me to the island where he and his friends lived.. That fact alone was more than enough to overwhelm me.

We had reached the pier by now; Riku reached over and attached the little boat so it wouldn't float away. He stood up and stepped over onto the pier and held out his hand to help me over.

"Um... Riku?" I asked as we walked down the pier.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice? I mean, I'm grateful and all, but I don't really know you. And you don't know me. Oh, except for your random spyings on me."

He looked at me. "I dunno. I guess, well...because I know some things about you that I like. I know that sounds cheesy, but well, I don't really know."

"Sure. Right." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "But why did you come to my house? Isn't that, like, some other world? How did you find my world, my country, and my house?"

"Well, like I said, love connects hearts, the same as friendship does. I guess I was drawn to you."

I blinked and shook my head, hiding behind the hair that fell into my face. "You said you only know things about me you like. Emphasis on 'like. 'You said ..love... connects hearts. Wouldn't it have to work both ways?"

"Yume, I really don't know how it works. All I know, is that I was drawn to you. What I saw interested me,so it didn't bother me to go back to see you. And I don't know how I ever ended up going back to your house. I just... did."

_Great, so I'm just a diversion._

I jerked up, a horrible thought entering my mind.

"You never came and... saw.. anything... did you? DID YOU!" I was close to freaking out.

"Calm down, already. I didn't see anything, I promise." He grinned.

I took a deep breath."Okay.. you better not have. Anyway, how did you bring me with you?"

"I was watching you, and I heard your wish about going to Destiny Islands..."

"...And?"

"And I thought if you wanted to go to Destiny Islands so bad, I wouldn't mind, so I just took you with me." He shrugged and looked at me, as if waiting for something.

"Oh. Well... thanks." I looked away.

He hadn't mentioned the other part of my wish. I knew he had heard it. He knew. But I just couldn't say anything.

Love had always been a touchy subject around me. And I WAS in love, though I couldn't admit it. Especially not to him. He would just wad my love up and throw it back in my face. No guy ever liked me in that way. Ever. If I couldn't get a regular guy to pay attention to me, why would a hot boy like Riku like me?

But he had already heard me say I loved him. Many times, probably. He knew. So why did he bring me...?

"You want to go see Sora and Kairi? Maybe figure out what we're going to do." Riku seemed to notice my growing depression and tried to divert me.

"You mean they're here too?" I shoved my angst thoughts to the back of my mind, determined not to ruin this... well it wasn't a dream. Was it a trip? I didn't particularly want to go back. But who was I to say? This was his home, not mine.

"Of course."He walked further down the pier and onto the sidewalk gesturing with his hand, indicating that I was to follow.

I ran slightly ahead of Riku. The game had never showed this part of the mainland, the town, so I was understandably fascinated.

So much so that I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran right into a boy coming out of an ice cream shop; the impact threw both of us to the pavement.

"I'm... sorry about that.." I shook my head, trying to clear it while apologizing.

"Oh... It's ok..." He looked sadly at the popsicle lying on the ground.

Riku had caught up to me by now. And a girl was walking up behind the boy I had ran into.

She looked familiar...

"Kai..ri?"

"Huh?" She looked at me, confused.

"And...you.. your'e Sora!"

They looked at me strangely. "Do you know us?"

Riku smirked. "Yeah, she knows you. But we'd better go somewhere else, like home, before she runs anybody else over. C'mon Yume."

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"Hey." He shrugged his shoulders and helped me up.

"Ok Riku.Lets go to my house." Kairi suggested as she pulled Sora to his feet.

"Yeah."

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

Kairi lived in a very nice house, it had two stories. I thought it was nice anyway; I lived in a double-wide. Not that I was complaining, I just was just amazed at how BIG it was. Kairi's room was on the second floor, with a window facing the ocean.

Kairi told Riku, Sora and I to make ourselves comfortable while she went and got some thing to eat.

Sora sat down cross-legged and Riku leaned against the wall. I just stood there; I didn't know what to do with myself. I looked at the clock above her mirror.

_Only ten thirty? All of this happened in such a short amount of time?_

After a few minuets, Kairi came back in with some cereal bars.

"Hope you don't mind, I can't bring stuff that'll spill in my room." Kairi apologized as she tossed them to us.

"Um,.. no this is good, thank you!"

" Hey,Yume.. uh that's your name right?" Sora grinned as he opened his bar.

"...Yeah."

"You can relax, you know. We're not going to eat you."

"Sora's right. You seem tense, kind of out of it. You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine.." I blinked.

"You sure? You were staring at the town like you'd never seen it before. Oh, wait...HAVE you ever seen it before? But you were staring at us like you knew us or something. Do you?" Kairi sat down on her bed.

"Um... kinda... sorta... no? But I still know who you are... I guess I'm from... a different world maybe?" I glanced at Riku for conformation. He might know more about this than I did, seeing as he was the one who had brought me here.

He just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Riku and I were looking for you... I'm sorry for running into you and ruining your popsicle."

"It's ok. Did Riku find you or did you find him or something? I mean,why did you come here? Was your world destroyed?" Sora looked at me and frowned. I knew he was thinking about having to battle heartless again.

"No... I don't think so, that is. I hope not! Riku?"

"Not that I know of. I didn't see any.." He stopped talking suddenly, as if he didn't want to say anything about that.

"You didn't see any what, Riku?" Sora looked at him. "Were you in her world?"

"It's not like I went there on purpose!" Riku's eyes narrowed.

"Oh! ...Um... hey guys?" Kairi interrupted quickly.

"What?" They both turned to look at her.

"You... sort of... should go out to the living room or somewhere for now..."

"Why?"

"Shoo shoo, just go. Yume, you stay here."

"Um... o..kay?" I blinked. I didn't want Riku to leave. He was like my security blanket, even if he only thought of me as some object to amuse him. Even if I was just a diversion, I didn't want him to go.

"But... Riku.." I stepped towards him.

"He'll still be there, Yume. Just a minuet." She laughed.

"... kay."

Kairi closed the door on them and they looked at her in mock annoyance. Sora had already forgotten what Riku had slipped and said. Riku caught my eyes just before the door closed shut.

"Um... so what was wrong?"

"Well, one: to get them to stop arguing. Two: look at what your'e wearing."

I looked.

My pajamas. True, I don't wear tiny things or stuff like that to bed, but still...

I was so horrified. Riku had carried me all that way to the boats IN MY PJS. That may not bother some people, but I'm very modest, very shy about what I wear.

I hid my face in my hands and about started crying.

"Hey, it's ok. They hadn't noticed yet, but they would've eventually. That's why I had them get out so fast." She laughed again.

"Th... thanks kairi..."

"Sure. I don't guess you don't have any clothes with you? You ARE from a different world aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, you can wear some of my stuff. My bathroom is through that door." She said, gesturing to her left as she dug into her closet.

"Wow, you have your own bathroom in your room!"

"Yeah. You can use it, come out when your'e done. We'll see if they fit." She handed me a few things.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

When I came out of her bathroom, I was wearing black boot cut jeans, and a silver sleeveless shirt. The shirt didn't really have a collar, but it came up almost to my jaw line.

"Does it fit?"

"ah... yeah.. I think.." I replied as I tugged gently on the shirt's hem, trying to pull it down further.

"You don't mind a little ab flash, do you?"

"Nooo... I'm just used to wearing t-shirts and stuff. But this is good!"

Kairi rummaged through her dresser."Do you want some kind of accessory? Like... maybe a necklace?"

"If it's ok?"

"Sure." She pulled out a black choker that was more like a tiny belt. "Try this."

After I put it on, I went to the mirror on the wall to see what I looked like.

"Wow... this is...different! Not what I usually wear, but I like it! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. But don't you want some shoes or something?"

"Oh, no that's ok. I like to go barefoot anyway. I used to at home all the time. Thanks though!" I replied as I started to open the door.

"Hang on, I wanted to ask you something too."

"um... ok?"

She sat down at her desk and gestured for me to sit on the bed. I sat down, wondering what she wanted.

"Sora may have forgotten what Riku slipped and said, but I haven't. What did he mean? He didn't see any what? Was he in your world?"

I shifted uneasily. I didn't know if Riku didn't want me to say anything or not. But..."Well... I guess he means he didn't see any heartless. I didn't either... I guess my worlds' ok... Yeah... He said he was watching me."

"Huh? Watching you? Why?"

"I dunno. He said he was 'drawn to me.' So yeah, he was in my world. But I don't think it was his fault. He did say that he didn't mind coming back to see me though."

"So he had to have gone several times..."

"Yeah. "

"Hm."

"He said something about 'our hearts are connected.' I thought you only said that to your friends. But he said that ... love ... connects hearts too." I choked out the word 'love'. "He doesn't know me... But I...I.."

"Sounds like somebody has a BIG crush on Riku." She teased.

I huddled together: arms wrapped around myself, my face red, and looked at the floor.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. But you DO like him, right? Does he know it?"

I nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Mmm hm. Thought so."

"Kairi, is he usually like that?"

"Like what?"

"When we got here we were at the play Island. I was kind of in shock about where I was and all and he... um... well.. he carried me... to the boats. And he sort of... hugged me..Does he usually do that?"

"The hugging and carrying?"

"Yeah, that."

"Mm hm. But he's usually just playing."

"Oh... I see..."So he was just teasing. I could feel tears coming to the corners of my eyes. I blinked rapidly so they wouldn't spill over. The last thing I needed was to start crying.

"But, Yume..."

"Huh?"

"If you like him, and I know you do, say something to him!"

"I... couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because... no guy at my world noticed me, why would Riku? He wouldn't like ME. I'm just somebody on the side, somebody he didn't mind seeing because I 'interested' him."

"Yume, other people defiantly noticed you. The thing is, your'e probably so quiet and shy around guys that they think YOUR'E the one not interested. And HELLO? Going back to see you because you interest him; doesn't that SAY anything to you?"

"Um... nooo."

Kairi sighed and shook her head. She looked up quickly as if she had just thought of something.

"Hey, did you ever see him when he, uh... came to your world?"

"No, but I often FELT like I was being watched."

"He obviously never brought you here before... I wonder why now?"

I shook my head. "I dunno. But last night, I wished out loud that I could come to Desti... um.. here. I woke up and he was right there in my room. Then I was here, I have no idea how."

"Maybe it was destiny. Pardon the pun." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"Well, maybe since you wanted to be here and Riku wanted you here, you just... ended up here. Your combined wishes must have been really strong or something; they made it happen."

"Riku... wanted me here? That's..." My eyes grew wide.

"Obviously. By the way... how did you know Sora and I?"

"Um.. I know this sounds really weird, and I can't explain it, but a lot of people know who you are in my world. Your'e really popular."

"Wow..."Her mouth hung open for a moment.

"Please don't ask me to explain it, I can't really."

"O... kay...well... anyway, we probably better go out and see the guys. They'll wonder what took so long."

Kairi stood up, stretched and walked to the door. I followed her down the hall, and we could hear the tv coming from the living room. She stopped just before we went into the room.

"Yume?"

"Hm?"

"Seriously though, I think Riku does like you. If he said you 'interested' him... he doesn't just say stuff like that like some guys. Just try not to be so shy 'kay? He said love also connects hearts. If that's true, he must like you too since he was drawn to you. Anyway, I'll try to help something happen." She giggled.

"Kairi, NO! That's..." Too late. She was already in the living room telling Sora to get his smelly feet off the couch. Did I dare hope that Riku might actually like me?

Well... I hoped she had fun with her match making. Not that I minded, I DID like Riku. I was just worried what he would think. I didn't want to throw myself on him. It would disgust him.

"What are you hanging in the doorway for, Yume? C'mon!" Sora called; grinning as he ignored Kairis' complaints.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

* * *

Me: wow. that was the longest chapter I've don't in a LONG time. whew. 

Riku: thats only because your other ones were so short.

Axel: You know some ppl are going to hate you for putting Kairi in this right?

Me: I know. But oh well.

Kairi: Why would they?

Everyone: never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm bored. very bored...V.V

Riku: so?

Me:... Axel?

Axel: what?

Me: how would you like to be in a hyper fic sometime soon?

Axel: NO! NO I SAY!

Me: heh heh heh...

Riku: hey you cant just up and do another fic, you have to finish this one.

Me: yeah... I know. I'll try hard for it. But Axel?

Axel: WHAT?

Me: you WILL be in a hyper fic. You too Riku.

Riku: hey, you never said anything about me being in it!

Me: well, you are.

Riku and Axel: ... that's just wrong...

Me: Your'e days are numbered. BWA HAHAHAHA!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, Frosted Flakes, Coco puffs or any such cereal.

* * *

As I walked into the room, Riku noticed that had different clothes on. 

"Did Kairi let you borrow some clothes?"

"Mm hm."

"What was that you were wearing earlier?"

I couldn't answer. He just had to ask, didn't he? And he just had to have noticed...He continued looking at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Those were her pjs, Riku. You didn't even give her time to get ready, did ya?" Kairi teased.

"Ready for what?" Sora didn't know what was going on but Riku looked at me as if to say _'so she knows?'_

"Nevermind, Sora."

I nodded. Kairi sat down beside Sora and yawned. I randomly wondered what time the people on Destiny Islands got up. For that matter what time the shops opened. Kairi and Sora were coming out of the ice cream shop pretty early. They must have been the first customers for the day...

"... down?"

"Huh?" Someone had been speaking to me while I was busy daydreaming.

"I said, why don't you sit down? There's a chair by Riku." She indicated the only empty chair. She had sat by Sora on purpose. She really was serious about this match making.

I sat down rather uncomfortably.

"Yume, loosen up! Riku's not gonna bite you. Then again, maybe..." Sora began, then squirmed to get away as Riku grabbed him in a headlock.

"Say that again!" He mock growled.

"I give, I give!" Sora gasped.

"See what I have to put up with all the time?" Kairi rolled her eyes. "Now that your'e here, you can help me deal with them!"

I smiled weakly.

"Oh, Yume!" Sora struggled and Riku let him go.

"Yes?"

"Just a random question, how old are you?"

"Um.. I'm 18."

"Really? No way, then your'e the same age as Kairi and me!"

"Kairi and ' I '." She corrected.

"Whatever."

"So that means your'e 19, Riku?" I asked. It was the first thing I'd said to him personally since we'd entered Kairi's house.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, you don't have a place to stay. You can stay here if you want. We've got another room.I seriously doubt you'd wanna stay with the guys though.Or do you?" Kairi asked with a evil I'm-playing-cupid smile on her face.

I just stared at her, horrified and dumbstruck.

"Are you having fun, Kairi?" Riku sighed.

"Why, yes I am, o clever one!"

"Your'e starting to act like Selphie."

"Oh... that's bad isn't it?"

"Yes. So calm down."

"Oh! Selphie's here too? And Wakka and.." I burst out, amazed at the fact that all these people who were in the Kingdom Hearts games actually lived here.

"Whoa whoa... how do you know these people if your'e from a different world?" Sora stopped me.

"She's psychic." Kairi put in.

"REALLY?"

"No Sora. She just knows their names. Let's leave it at that." Riku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, fine." Sora pouted.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Kairi stood up.

"Eat." Sora's stomach growled.

We stared at him in surprise, then laughed.

"You just ate a.."

"But that's not enough! I've gotta have FOOD! I'm a growing boy!"

"Yeah, yeah ok, we'll get something to eat. C'mon, lets go to the kitchen." Kairi walked down the stairs to the first floor and we followed.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

Riku, Kairi and I finished a bowl of frosted flakes, while Sora downed two bowls of Coco puffs. He was bound to be hyper for the rest of the day.

"So what now?" Riku asked as he got up from the table.

"What do you want to do, Yume?"

"What do you usually do?"

"Oh... sometimes we go to the play island..."

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Riku and I had gone to the mainland as soon as we arrived at the Destiny Islands, so I hadn't had a chance to look around.

"Ok, let's go. Sora if you get anymore of those Coco puffs, I swear I'm going to trash that whole box!"

"You wouldn't!" He whined.

"Just try me." She glared at him with her hands on her hips. Sora reluctantly closed the box and put it on the pantry shelf.

Whew.And here I thought people were just exaggerating when they said Sora was childish. If he was like that now,I dreaded to see what he would be like when all that sugar kicked in.

"Are you sure your'e fine with no shoes?" Kairi asked.

"Naw, I'm fine. I think my feet are bigger than yours. Besides,I go barefoot all the time, and it'll be fun when we get to the island. All that sand..." I grinned in anticipation.

"That's the first time you've smiled since we got here. You must not be as nervous anymore." Riku said as he put on his ownshoes.

Kairi looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Kairi, stop it please!" I whispered. Riku over heard me though.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Me: I feel evil: I shall leave you with a evil cliff hanger BWA HAHAHAHAHA! 

Riku: I thought you were going to try to do better, and make the chapters longer.. anyway, that's not really a cliff hanger...

Me: So? AndI am! but um... this one is gonna be short. I'll try to make the others long like they should be, I promise!

Riku: whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: This chappie will be longer. 'kay?

Riku: we'll see.

Axel: Hm. Im hungry.

Me: Do nobodies eat?

Axel: Oh so your'e calling me a NOBODY?

Me: well... yeah. Thats what you are right?

Axel: (sigh) Thanks a lot! That really helps my self-esteem you know...

Me: I've been sooo lazy lately.. T.T

Riku: What else is new?

Axel: yeah.

Me: HEY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters.

* * *

When we got to the pier, Kairi _suggested _that She and Sora go in one boat, and Riku and I go in another. We could see who could row to the islands the fastest. 

"Why don't we each go in a different boat? It would be more of a competition that way." Sora asked.

"Because Yume doesn't know how to row yet... do you?" She turned to me.

I shook my head no.

"So we would leave her behind, and that would be mean. And I cant go alone, I'd have nobody to race with. That wouldn't be any fun."

"Hm.Yeah, ok."

"So, Yume, you go with Riku, and I'll go with Sora." She grinned.

"Ok." I sighed. Not that I minded being with Riku at ALL...But it was so obvious that she was trying to put us together. I just hoped Riku didn't get annoyed. I did feel sorry for him; it must be embarrasing having a girl pushed on him.

The next thing I knew Kairi and Sora were racing for the boats

"C'mon, you two! If you don't hurry up, we'll win!" Sora yelled over his shoulder.

"You ready? Lets' go!" Riku grabbed my hand and ran after Sora and Kairi, pulling me along.

"ohhh..um.. ok.." I stuttered as I stumbled along; trying to keep up.

As we got close to the boats, Riku let go of my hand and jumped into the nearest vacant boat. I hopped in after him and got myself settled. He grabbed the oars and we were a good ways away from the pier in a matter of seconds.

Sora's hyperness had begun to kick in and had given him an extra boost; so he was a little hard to catch up to. But once we had passed them, Sora and Kairi didn't have a chance...

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

Riku and I had been at the islet for a minuet or two before Kairi and Sora showed up.

"Hey Sora! What took so long?" Riku laughed.

"Aw... shut up."

"Well... guess that's another victory for Riku." Kairi remarked as she stepped out of the boat.

"Doesn't Sora ever win some?" I asked.

"Oh... some. But he never gives up. Stubborn, isn't he?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Whoops!"

I slowly turned around in circles, gazing at the island for children. A small, private little island; with its beautiful sky, healthy thriving palm trees and all that sand. I was really here... here...

Kairi and Sora were squabbling, I saw people swimming in the water and heard children's voices laughing in the distance. It was so... perfect.

"Why is it called the children's island when other people come here too?"

"I guess, some people like to come back to the places of their childhood. Some... just don't want to grow up." Kairi turned away from Sora. "And some, like Sora here, are in denial."

"HEY!" Sora grabbed her wrists and she squealed.

"HEADS UP!" A circular object came whizzing through the air. I ducked and it bounced harmlessly off of a palm tree.

"Sorry bout that, ya?" A boy jogged up apologizing.

"No.. it's ok."

"You new here, ya? I'm Wakka."

"I'm Yume. Is Tidus and Selfie here too? oops..." I covered my mouth with my hands. I forgot that they didn't know me, so it would seem strange if I just popped out of the blue and started talking about people I supposedly didn't know... I really needed to stop that.

"They'll be here in a minuet. Riku and Sora been telling you about us?"

"Something like that." Riku interrupted. "Your blitzballs have a mind of their own, don't they?"

"Eh heh..." Wakka scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Selphie popped out of nowhere, clapping her hands around Sora's eyes.

"GUESS WHO!" she squealed.

"It's Selphie, who else shrieks so loud?" He pried her fingers off of his face.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"So, what do you think of the island?" Kairi turned to me.

"It's... just perfect. It's like a dream..."

I looked around again. There were some children trying to catch a fish with their bare hands now. Others were climbing the tall trees, making the palm fronds sway back and forth.

such perfection... it seemed impossible.

"...Yume?"

Great. I really needed to start paying more attention. People would think I was a total spaz; fading out like that. Tidus had appeared without my noticing it, and was speaking to me.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't get that. What did you say again?"

"Your'e Yume? You must be new to Destiny Islands. You were staring around like you were in a trance or something."

"Yeah..."

Then I noticed everyone was staring at me, grinning.

"... what? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"It's just fun watching you stare at everything." Sora laughed as he pulled off his shoes, placing them on the tiny pier.

"Mm hm.It's like you were hypnotized. Like a moth to a flame or something." Riku added.

"Anyway... what do you want to do now?" Kairi followed Soras' example and took off her shoes also.

"um... well.." I looked at the blitzball Wakka was currently using to give Tidus a painful noogie.

"Maybe.. does everybody like blitzball?"

Wakka stopped tormenting Tidus and stared at me.

"You wanna play eh? You can hold your breath underwater for a long time?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." I looked down, disappointed.

"You know how to play it?" Sora blinked.

"Well I kinda know HOW to play it. But thing is, I cant even open my eyes underwater. Pathetic huh?" I laughed at myself.

"Can you swim?" Riku looked at me. I was sort of surprised, he hadn't said that much since we got here.

"Oh I can swim just fine. Just not underwater. Well I can swim under for a BIT but then I pop back up..." I looked down at the ground. I knew when I was babbling.

"Well, if you can get something to wear, we can come swimming sometime."

"o...kay..." I thought I would melt right where I was. Sometime soon I was going to go swimming with Riku; that was more that I ever even dreamed of. I didn't see Kairi's mischievous grin as she was working on her latest match making plan.

"Earth to Yume?... are you still in there?" Sora waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my reverie.

"What else you want to play?"

"Well... have you ever played volleyball?"

"Volley... ball?"

"Yeah." Wakka rolled the blitzball to me. I picked it up and hefted it around in my hands; testing its weight. "Youv'e never played it?"

"No..."

"Wow. Anyway, you have this net and you hit the ball back and forth while trying not to drop it or something."

"That doesn't really tell me a lot."

"I know, sorry. I just know bits and pieces of how to play. But it's kinda fun..."

"Well, lets try it. Better than doin nothing, ya?" Wakka held up his hands and I threw him the ball.

"What do we use for a net?" Selphie asked, looking around.

"Is there maybe a fishnet around somewhere?"

"Yah there's one over there, hang on." Wakka jogged over to a group of people who were resting on the beach, taking a break from fishing. Soon he came back with the net slung over one arm.

"We could tie it to two different palm trees." Tidus suggested and Wakka threw him one end of the net. After it was up, I told them to divide into two different teams. Then I demonstrated how to serve the ball.

Sora was on the other team; the first server. He threw it up in the air and smacked it over the net, Wakka jumped up and hit it back over.

The slightly spiked ball went back and forth between the two teams.

Finally it came in my direction. I moved to hit it and a spiked section thudded into my right hand.It went numb instantly, and the ball fell to the ground.

I stared at the ball.

"Yume, are you okay?" Selphie ran over.

"Mmm.. I'm fine. Just numb that's all. I hadn't considered on it being so heavy and hard! How do you all do it anyway?" I shook my hand, trying to get some life back into it.

"I guess we're just used to it." Tidus shrugged.

"Well... I dropped it, so I guess its the other teams serve." I picked the ball up with my other hand and rolled it under the net to Kairi.

"You sure you should keep playing?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay..." He shook his head.

After a several serves and my hand repeatedly going numb I admitted defeat.

"I think I'll just watch you guys after all." I sat down on the sand a little ways away from the net; far enough away so that I wouldn't accidentally get hit.

I leaned back till my back touched a palm tree trunk and cradled my numb hand in my lap. I shoved my feet deep into the sand; burying them and sighed. I always did love to bury my feet in the sand at home.

Home. This was the first time I'd even thought of it.

I wondered what was happening there.Did they notice I was gone yet?What would they do?

Even though I didn't want to worry my friends and family by being missing and I did love my home, I did NOT want to leave Destiny Islands. Didn't want to leave Riku...

No matter what Kairi said, he probably just thought of me as someone he had to drag along.True, HE was the one who brought me here. But probably only to be nice.

I sighed. He would never love me. I'm not special enough.

* * *

Me: Ha! in-yo-face! I DID make it longer Riku! (sticks tongue out and blows a raspberry.)

Riku: big whoop, took you like a week & a half.

Me: so... (sulks) I had a brain fart. couldn't get the story goin again.

Axel: next time get it up SOONER. Your readers will lose interest.

Me: I still have you in mind for a hyper fic Axel. I'd watch it if I were you.

Axel: O.O


	6. Chapter 6

Me: oh btw, yeah I know them not knowing volleyball in destiny islands is cheesy. Yes I know its a modern island and they probably WOULD know how to play it. But not in this fic.And this chappie is gonna be sugary-sappy So flamers: flame away. I dont give a fudgesickle about anything flamers say.

Riku: Are... you in a bad mood?

Me: Im not in a bad mood; im in a SLIGHTLY bad mood. Got it memorized?

Riku:... yeah.

Axel: HEY THATS MY LINE!

Me: HEY, I DONT CARE!

Axel: (pouts)

Me: like I said, Im in a slightly bad mood. Emphasis on SLIGHTLY.

Riku: I'd hate to see you mad then...

Me: I don't pay attention to flamers but constructive criticism in another thing altogether. n.n I'd like that.

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

After the volleyball game was over, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie decided they were going to go back to the main island. Riku, Sora, Kairi said they would stay so I could explore the rest of the islet.

"Since you don't know your way around here, Riku can show you around. Sora and I will be around. We're just going to go look at something." Kairi smiled sweetly.

"Uh.. we are?"

"Yes!" She grabbed Sora's wrist and drug him away.

"O...kay.." Riku raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. That girl was like a dog with a bone; she wouldn't let it go. Besides, I did know my way around. But nobody needed to know that I knew, or how I knew. Not that I minded Riku showing me around at ALL...

"Well... where do you want to go?"

"Um... I've... always wondered how the rip-cord tower worked..."

"Ok."

We walked in the direction of the cove. I tried to walk quickly so I wouldn't slow Riku down. Unfortunately, I wasn't wearing shoes, so I sank a little in the sand with each step. He adjusted his pace to mine though, so I didn't have to rush.

Then we were in the cove. I was slightly disoriented, like I always was when I played the game. We had come in on the right side of the island and had come out the left. That had always confused me.

I glanced at Riku. I don't know why adults objected to long hair on guys. If taken care of, it was quite attractive. Especially on Riku...

"What is it?"

"n- nothing!" I turned my face away quickly. He had caught me looking at him.

We were at the tower. Riku began climbing up the the ladder. He then paused halfway and held out a hand to help me up a bit. After a few short steps we were both at the top. There was just enough room for two people.

I looked over the railing to the ground; we really were high up in the air! I turned back to Riku, who was looking rather amused.

"What's... so funny?"

"You. I know you've seen all this before, but your'e still all over it."

"Yeah I've seen it... but only through a tv screen. All this... its really real. Right?"

He nodded. "Anyway... you wanted to try this?"

"Uh huh." Then I looked down at the ground. It reaallyy was high up. "But...do you wanna go...first?" It sounded more like a plea than a question.

He laughed."You afraid of heights?"

"No, I don't think so. I just don't want to go first."

"Fine." Riku grabbed the rip cord handle and got ready to go down the line. He looked over his shoulder at me as if to make sure I didn't want to go first.

I nodded for him to go ahead.

He gripped the handle tighter and jumped off; swinging around in empty air while speeding down the line. He finally came to land on the platform at the end.

Riku turned around and waved a hand at me, I waved back.

"You ready?" He yelled across the space between us.

"I guess." I hollered back.

He leaned back and thrust the handle forward, sending it speeding up to me. I caught it and held it for a few seconds.

There was no one beside me now. Sora and Kairi were who knows where, and Riku was all the way at the other end. There was no one to give moral support. True, it was only about a hundred feet to the platform, but to me that was a BIG amount of space to be flying around in the air held up only by a handle and a wire cord.

And I was NOT good at holding onto things like this. I couldn't even play on the _monkey-bars_ properly. I always had to crawl on top. So what could have POSSIBLY possessed me to ask to try this?

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, hang on." I just had to get down there without letting go and everything would be fine: Riku was at the other end.

I squeezed the handle for all I was worth, screwed my eyes shut, and hurled myself out into space. I could feel the wind whistling past my ears and whipping my hair. Then I felt a thump and two warm areas on my shoulders.

"Yume. You can open your eyes and let go now." Rikus voice was thick with amusement.

"Huh?" My eyes popped open.

Riku? If Riku was here, then I...

"I made it!"

"Mm.. guess you did. Are you surprised?"

"Well, normally I..." Then I gasped. The two warm spots I felt when I landed were still there. And I realized: He had caught me as I got to the platform. Otherwise I would have smacked into the pole attaching the cord.

And he still had his arms around me.

I panicked, pulled away... and fell off of the platform; landing right on my butt.

Riku jumped off and ran over to me. "Are you ok?"

"Grace..." I mumbled.

"What?" He gave me a weird look.

"Oh... that's just a habit. My family and friends tease me about it. When I trip, fall or am really clumsy, they call me grace. Short for graceful, which I'm not. Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah, sort of." He took my hand and helped me stand up. "Are you ok? What was wrong?"

"I'm fine. Um.. I guess I was just shocked at finding that I actually landed without losing my grip or anything..." Again, I was babbling.

I knew why I had fallen off and it wasn't because of that. I had been flying through the air only to have Riku catch me; to hold me.

I knew it was only to help, but oh, the many times I had dreamed of something like that to happen... And then there was the many fangirls that would messily MURDER me if they knew it had actually happened.

"Anyway, what now?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm..."

"How about the platforms?"

"Yeah ok!" Those things, how could I forget?That was where Riku and Sora raced each other.

I dusted my pants off and we headed back to the starting point.

Riku walked up the ramp and I followed. He increased his speed and jumped over the space between two of the wooden platforms. I didn't want to risk falling over the edge or coming short, so I walked over slowly then gave a big jump, landing on the other side.

I hated the way I was acting: pathetic and wimpy. But I always was shy about being in a new place. I sure hoped Riku didn't think I was trying to be a girly-girl; a little prissy brat who got her way pretending to be weak and helpless. I WASNT trying to be like that. I was just shy and unsure of what to do.

I had to do better. This was RIKU, I was with. He was very athletic, he would soon become bored if I took too long.

I got a running start as best I could, and jumped to my next target: the platform Riku was standing on. I overshot my distance a bit and landed uncomfortably close to the far edge. He grabbed my elbow to slow me down.

"You're being a little reckless aren't you?"

I winced at the mild rebuke.

"I'm... not trying to be. I'm just don't want to be too slow."

"You're not." He shook his head, smiling. "You want to learn to do this without hurting yourself, right? Just take it easy. Don't want you to break your neck or anything."

I blanched at that. I didn't want to break anything either. Well, he told me to take it easy, to slow down.. so...

"Okay." I nodded.

Riku turned around and jumped.When he landed, he held up a hand in warning.

"Remember: take your time. And you'll have to jump a little farther, that section's loose."

I looked down. It was that area of loose boards that if you stepped on, you would fall right in the water. I fell off of it often enough in the game.

Again, I got a running start. But time I guessed how far I needed to jump and pushed off the wood just before I reached the loose section. I landed right next to Riku without overstepping much.

"Good, that was better!" He encouraged me.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"You should smile more; you've been acting scared." He rested a hand on his hip.

"I... have?"

"Mm hm. Like Sora said, we're not going to eat you."

"I know... but I wasn't scared. It's just a new place, that's all." I looked down at the ground.

"Do you like being here? Do you wish I hadn't brought you?" He looked at me; as if he thought I would say I'd wished he hadn't.

"NO! That's not it at all! I love it here, Im so glad you brought me! Thank you so much!" I practically spazzed out; waving my hands in panic and my eyes widening. I did NOT want him to think I wasnt happy here.

He took a step back, rather surprised."Okay...okay, calm down. Take a deep breath..." He teased a bit.

I followed his advice, it helped calm me down some.

"So you really are happy here?" He asked again, this time motioning for me to stay calm.

"Yes."

"Okay"

After a few seconds we continued jumping on the platforms, finally coming to the end at the grassy mounds on the islands face. Riku suggested we do that another day and I agreed. There was no way I would be able to jump on TOP of the palm trees YET. I definatly would end up killing myself then.

Riku jumped off the last wooden platform and slid down the sandy hill a bit. He held out a hand to help me down so I wouldn't slide too.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

Riku and I sat on the bent tree at the miniature islet. The wind picked up a little, teasing our hair.

After jumping on the wooden platforms, we had wandered around a while.

Then Riku had smiled to himself and had taken my hand, leading me back through the coves' exit and up the seaside shacks' stairway, taking me to 'his' island.

He had helped me up on the tree's trunk, as it was rather high,and hopped up after me.

Now we just sat; watching the sun get lower and lower in the sky; though not yet setting.

I closed my eyes and listened to the waves and the gulls. I could feel Rikus' presence beside me.

It was all so perfect, this heaven, that I thought my heart would break.

_Oh Riku... if only..._

The only thing that was missing.

I slit my eyes open a fraction. His eyes were closed too. He was leaning against the back of the trunk; using it as a recliner.

I glanced up, trying to find a paopu fruit. They were supposed to grow on this mis-shaped tree.

Ah, there was one. And another...

They really did look like stars. A star fruit.

Was the legend really... true? Did it really work?

"They're ripe."

"Huh?" I jumped slightly. I didn't know he had been watching me.

"The paopu. They're ripe now. They grow all year long, but it takes 'em a while to ripen."

"Oh. Does it really work?"

"Does what work?"

"The... paopu legend."

Riku sat up and stretched his arms out. "Dunno. No ones' ever really tried."

"Oh."

"Bet you want to try it, huh? All the girls here do. But they haven't yet. Guess they don't want to risk it not being true." He tilted his head; a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I didn't know how to respond. Of course I wanted to try it, but only with a certain person...

_oh Riku..._

I turned my face away, pretending to look at a hermit crab scuttling under the tree.

"What's wrong?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around, and I looked up surprised. There was faint concern mirrored in his aqua-green eyes.

"What's wrong, Yume?" He repeated.

"n..Nothing!" I lied, and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"If you say so." He let go of me.

"By the way, I seem to remember hearing you say something about _liking_ me..." He smirked and put his hands behind his head; using them for a pillow as he leaned back against the tree.

I gasped, my face coloring a bright shade of red.

"Riku, please! Don't.."

"Nope, I'm not going to keep putting this subject off." He grinned, seemingly enjoying my discomfort.

"So...do you? I heard you say you did, but your opinion of me might have changed since you've 'met' me."

"I... Riku..." I lowered my head. My hair fell over my face and effectivly hid it.

"Well?" He brushed it out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. I gave a shivery sigh.

Of course I still loved him. Even more so now, if that was possible. I just couldn't come out and SAY it. I couldn't even seem to speak in whole sentences anymore.

It was bad enough when I was simply **around** him. But when he looked at me with those eyes, eyes that seemed to see right through me, my thoughts.. when he asked me something...

And now.

When he was asking if I liked him or not.

Just being _with _him was more than I deserved.

I couldn't ask for his love too.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Do you like me?"

"I... i've always liked... you. Nothing could..change that." I steered around how I truly felt, hoping he wouldn't insist on continuing the subject.

But of _course_, he would.

"Hmm.. coulda sworn I heard you say something else along those lines..." He pretended to be confused. "Something like...mmm what was it again?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had tried to stifle my feelings for both of our sakes, but I couldn't any longer.

"_**I love you**_! **_I always have, I always will!_** I'm sorry... I'm sorry." I bent over, hugging myself and rocking back and forth on the tree trunk, sobbing.

_It hurts..._

It hurt. I couldn't stop rocking, and my sobs were coming so hard and fast I could barely breathe.

But what hurt even worse: he knew now.

_**I **_had said it.

To him.

Now he could reject me.

Before, I had my hopes, my little dreams.

Now he could dash them all.

_It hurts..._

I felt myself drawn. Being folded into two strong arms.

_Riku..._

My cheek rested against his chest.

I could feel his heartbeat...

so steady...

so comforting...

A finger traced down the stain of tears on my face.

He just sat there, holding me as my body shook with spasms left over from the storm of tears.

Now what would he do? Take me back home? Scorn me?

I buried my face deeper into his chest.

And I felt a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

_reassurance? but I thought..._

"Yume...its okay."

I just lay there, listening.

"I..I love you too."

"What?" I whispered, my throat raw.

"I know, we've don't 'know' each other. When I first came to your world, first saw you, I was interested. I really liked what I saw...I felt myself loving you.I wanted to see you again. And the more I saw you, the more I loved you. I was so... happy when I first heard you say you loved me. Because that meant my feelings were returned."

He leaned his head against mine.

"I love you Yume."

"Riku..." I closed my eyes, tears beginning to run down my cheeks again. An overwhelming feeling of peace, relief and numb shock washed over me.

_Riku..._

"Then.. you know, you know what I'm like... "

"And I love you."

"You deserve better, Riku. I'm not pretty, I'm no one special."

He took my face in his hand and made me look at him.

"Why do you put yourself down like that? Your'e just as cute as anybody,** I** think more so."

"Your'e not... just being nice to me?..."

"No! I wouldn't do that to_ anybody_. I tease sometimes, but I don't pretend to like someone if I dont. Ever."

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

He circled me with his arms once again and held me. I followed suit; shyly putting my arms around his waist.

"You really... like me? Your'e _**not**_ messing with me? _Promise_?" I looked up at him.

"I promise." He continued to hold me with one arm, reaching under my chin and tilted my face up to his with the other.

And he kissed me.

So soft and gentle.

True, it didn't last long, but it said what simple words could not.

It was my very first.

A promise sealed with a kiss.

I lay my head back downon his shoulder, suddenly weak. Tears fell down my cheek one by one.

_Riku... _

He leaned his head on mine.

We simply sat there, eyes closed. I didn't want to or seem to be able to let go, and I guessed Riku was still trying to comfort, reassure me that he did love me.

Riku stirred first. The sun was already setting.

"We probably better get back." He smiled at me.

"Yeah...hey, I wonder where Kairi and Sora are?"

"Hm.. dunno. They would have told us if they decided to leave. They must still be out somewhere." Riku mused as he jumped down and held up his hands to help me.

"Yume?" Riku bit his lip, trying to hide a grin.

"Hm?"

"Your face is red. From crying so much?"

"heh... yeah, I guess..." I smiled back.

We walked down the bridge, across the beach and eventually all over the islet; looking for the missing Kairi and Sora.

We wouldn't find them for quite a while though, only when they were straight-faced.

Because the whole time Riku and I were on his island, they were hidden in nearby bushes, faces contorting with suppressed laughter.

They were so lucky we hadn't caught them.

* * *

Me: mmm a nice, long chapter... n.n

Riku: longer than the others.

Axel: are you in a better mood now? (glares warily)

Me: yeah I'm in a good mood now! n.n

Riku: you were right. its sappy.

Axel: mm hm.

Me: I know. but seriously, the other night i was playing tether-ball by myself. I kept beating the ball so hard my hands & arms went numb... and they were all splotched...

Axel: we DONT need details! O.O

Me: fine. but it was kinda like wakkas blitzball 'cept it aint spiked...

Riku and Axel: ENOUGH!

Me: hee hee hee... n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Me: mmm... its getting all sweet and romantic... (singsong)

Riku: ... and goopy and syrupy...

Axel:and sappy and cheesy...

Me: shut up.

Riku and Axel: n.n

**_WARNING:_** almost all of this chap will be in Riku's point of view ok? and its kind of a dream sequence thingee...just so you won't be confused.

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ I dont own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

That night, after Riku and Sora had gone home, Kairi showed me to the guest bedroom.

"So this'll be your room, kay?"

"Thank you, Kairi." I said gratefully.

"Sure! Well, you came in your pjs so you've got them. I guess my mom musta washed 'em, they were on my bed. Thats where she puts the clean clothes."

She hopped up on the bed and bounced a little as she got settled.

"Sooo...?"

"So what, Kairi?" I was puzzled.

"What happened today? After Sora and I took off."

"Oh... um we tried out the rip-cord tower... and jumped on the platforms at the cove..."

"And? Any fireworks?" She leaned forward.

"Firewo... KAIRI! That's not funny!" I blushed.

"Sorry..." She grinned. "But did He SAY anything? Did he say he liked you? Anything romantic?"

"Kairi!"

"Just tell meee!" She begged.

I sighed. "Yeah. He said he loved me too. And he kind of hugged me."

"Ooo! I told you!So you two are an item now?"

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"An item, you two are together now. Right?"

"I... dunno. I guess..."

"Sora and I saw you on his island." She admitted.

"Kairi, NO!"

"Yup. But we went... somewhere else."

They had gone 'somewhere else' alright. Where they could get a better view was more like it. But I still didn't know they had been watching us, hiding under the bushes.

She jumped off of the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, just call me."

"Ok. Thanks again, Kairi."

"Yeah, your'e welcome." She smiled back. "We get up about nine-ish. But whenever you wake up, just come say hi, kay? I'll probably be up."

"Okay."

She shut the door behind her and I began changing into my pjs. After I was done, I began looking around. A twin bed, tv, bookcase, a few stands and picture frames decorated the room.

I was kind of tired, so I didn't bother looking for the tv remote. I did look for a nightlight however. I wasn't really scared of the dark, but I did like some light. There wasn't one though.

I walked over to the window and pulled the blinds up. The window overlooked the ocean, which was calm tonight.

The waning moon shone directly over the ocean, creating a watery image I could see even from all the way up here.

I left the blinds up and crawled into bed; the moon would be my nightlight tonight. From my position in bed, I could no longer see the ocean, but the moon was framed in the center of the window.

It was so beautiful.

When I closed my eyes, I could see Riku. Could feel him raising my face up to his, remembering that single, soft kiss.

My first kiss.

Then I was drifting away into dream-land, with that sweet memory of Riku in the back of my mind...

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

_**Riku's point of view**_

After I got ready for bed I looked for the remote. I couldn't find it for the longest time.

Ah there it was! Under the pillow.What was it doing there?

Oh well. I hit the power button and the tv flicked on.

I frowned as I flipped through the channels; there was nothing good on that I wanted to watch. Even my favorite late night show didn't interest me in the least tonight. I turned to the tv guide channel to see what would be coming on later tonight.

I couldn't seem to focus on anything, so I got under the covers. I propped my head up with my hand so I could be comfortable and watch at the same time.

Yume.

So she really did love me. She hadn't been just saying that.

I remembered her actions over the day. She had seemed so nervous and shy except when we had played volleyball. And whenever I had caught her looking at me she would blush and look away quickly. I knew there was SOMETHING up, but I wanted to hear her say if she liked me or not.

That's why I had kept asking her to tell me, kept on; hiding my own feelings by teasing a little.

I hadn't expected her to break down like that.

Her whole body had been shaking and she didn't seem to be able to breathe for crying.

I was really surprised at that outburst. As I held her I could feel the shuddering hiccup-like spasms run through her.

I hadn't known what else to do except hold her. Finally I'd found my tongue and told her that I loved her too.

I did. Ever since the first time I'd seen her...

But she didn't seem able to take it in when I told her. She kept asking for reassurance; did I really love her? she asked over and over.Yes. I loved her, I promised.

When I kissed her, she seemed to go limp. She'd laid her head on my shoulder.

Finally.

The many nights I had been drawn to her world and watched her sleep.

I was happy when I saw her, but each time it had hurt a little more.

Now she was here, with me, and she really did love me. All that time I had thought she just said she did. Didn't really mean it because she didn't know I really existed.

But she really did love me...

My eyes drooped lower and lower. I wanted to remember her words, when she shyly wrapped her arms around my waist; wanted to remember holding her as she cried.

But it was getting harder to stay awake.

I picked up the remote, which had slipped from my fingers and pushed the power button, turning it off. I put it on my nightstand and turned off the lamp.

I could feel myself drifting away, even as I pulled the covers up to my face.

I didn't want to fall asleep just yet, but it was ok. We'd have tomorrow, and the next, and...

She's really here.

That was my final thought as I drifted away

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

_It was late at night, almost twelve and I was getting ready for bed. _

_I began feeling strange as I threw back the covers and got in bed. My heart felt weird, like it was being pulled somewhere._

_It didn't hurt, but it sure didn't feel good either._

_Whatever was happening, was messing with my breathing also._

_I winced and curled up in a ball, trying to rid myself of this feeling. _

_This feeling of being pulled away; separated from myself._

_Then everything was white... so white. I had to squint my eyes shut._

_When I opened them again, I wasn't lying in my bed. I was hanging in air, suspended. _

_And the place I was in wasn't my room. Or my house. _

_Somehow, I was in another place. A different room, a different world._

_I looked around. _

_The walls were white, with an Indian theme. There were wolf figurines everywhere. Literally._

_There were also pictures and wall hangings of wolves, and the bedspread was a Cherokee quilt._

_But on the far wall was a different theme. There was a manga bookcase and an anime characters collage. _

_I felt myself floating closer to the collage. I looked to see who was in it, anime was popular on my island too._

_I saw various characters I recognized, then my eyes wandered to the center of the frame. _

_There were pictures of... me? What was this all about?_

_I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around quickly._

_A smallish girl with medium length brown hair crept into the room holding a bird cage and a water bottle. She didn't seem to notice me. _

_She set the cage on her bed and walked over to the large mirror, looking in it._

_**"Do you ever think I'll look my age, Rain? I'm eighteen, but I sure don't look it."** She glanced back at the parakeet in the cage._

_So she was much older than she looked._

_**"Oh well."** She moved the cage to the floor and jumped into bed. She picked the cage up and put some sort of net around it, I guess to keep the seed and feathers in._

_After she set it on a stand, she lifted up the entrance to the cage and picked the bird up. The thing squawked at her and sunk its sharp beak into her finger._

_She just frowned and kissed its head._

_**"Your'e mean to me, but I love you Rain."** _

_Boy, mean was an understatement! I would have slung the thing across the room._

_She put the bird back into its cage and settled back down into bed, picking up a gameboy._

_I figured she couldn't see me, since she hadn't noticed me so far. I floated closer to see what she was now playing._

_Kingdom Hearts chain of memories huh? Must be some kind of new game out._

_I watched as she selected one of the blue save bars. _

_There was a tiny person walking across a black screen._

_A smile went across the girl's face as a room appeared behind the person. She hit a button and he jumped, a tiny voice yelling out._

_But that tiny voice... was mine. Or it sounded just like mine. And that tiny person was... me? How?_

_How was this possible?_

_I backed away in confusion._

_The girl looked up suspiciously, as if she sensed someone there. Could she see me after all?_

_I guessed not; she went back to her game._

_Pictures of me in a collage, a game with me in it... What was going on?_

_Her eyes kept closing and I laughed to myself. Why didn't she just go to sleep if she was so tired?_

_Finally she did; saving the game and turning out the lamp beside her bed. She looked up at her collage wistfully, staring at its center, at my pictures._

_**"Riku..." **_

_What? How did she know my... well.. she does have pictures of me. She must know me somehow._

_**"I..I love you Riku. I wish you could be here with me..."**_

_She LOVED me? Ok now this was a bit much. I was thoroughly confused. She knew me, had pictures and games of me AND said she loved me? _

_She snuggled under her covers, dark brown eyes seeing something I could not. Then she drifted away, fast asleep. _

_As I watched her sleep, I felt something move deep in my heart. I didn't know what it was, but I suddenly wanted to be nearer to her. To..._

_I shook my head. I didn't know this girl, why should I be feeling this way? _

_Then I felt myself being pulled back... her sleeping face seemed to fade away._

_And I was back in my own room._

_I was drawn back to her many more times. I might be in class, or just messing around and everything would fade away, I would be beside her. _

_I heard her friends called her Yume. When she was around them she acted hyper and childish most of the time. But when she was alone... she was a daydreamer; quiet and shy without her friends._

_She would get that gentle look I had come to recognize. That look that said she was thinking of me. _

_She thought of me often. _

_I was beside her during the day, some. But mostly late at night. I was drawn to her world more and more frequently.I began really looking forward to seeing her. And the more I saw her, the more I understood her, the bigger and more overwhelming the feeling in my heart grew._

_I began to love her for herself, her funny quirks and actions._

_True, she wasn't stunning, or overly beautiful. But she was cute. She just wore big,concealing t-shirts all the time. If only she would wear the things she tried on when she was all alone in the house...She always told her friends she didn't want to draw attention to herself._

_I began to love her._

_Sometimes I would be there when she was playing her playstation. Most of the time she would put in Kingdom Hearts one or two. I would watch her play._

_But what was very creepy was; the more I watched, the more memories flooded back._

_Fighting Sora. _

_Being trapped behind the door._

_Helping Sora regain himself. His whole self._

_Fighting Xemnas and going back to Destiny Islands._

_Somehow, this world must have been affected by our doings. They made a game of what we had done. _

_And this world didn't seem to even realize it was all TRUE. It all really happened._

_It was... ironic._

_I heard her say she loved me many times. But I wondered... did she really mean that? Since this world didn't know of us, she must not think I really existed. _

_Not knowing if she truly loved me, and knowing I loved her; it hurt._

_One night I was brought to her world yet again._

_I had been fast asleep when I felt the now-familiar feeling of separation._

_When I opened my eyes, I was in Yumes' room.It was about three thirty. She was in bed and had been playing her chain of memories game. _

_She was just now getting tired and turning off the power switch, setting it down on the bookcase._

_Then she reached over and pulled the blinds up. There was a full moon tonight. She laid back down, that look crossing her face. The look that said she was thinking of me._

_Then, with a sigh, the lamp was turned out. **"I wish... Riku was real...that I could go...to destiny... islands..."** I heard her whisper._

_Her eyelids drooped lower and lower, and she was asleep._

_**"I wish you could too, Yume."** Any other time, I had not been able to say anything. Unable to speak. But somehow...now..._

_For the first time I came to her world, I felt something other than a tugging of my heart; that feeling of being pulled. I felt... whole._

_My body seemed to come back to me. Only this time, I was still in her world._

_I was solid. Not a just a shade anymore._

_I held my breath and took a step toward her sleeping form._

_Something, however, went wrong._

_I must have been in the line of vision of that bird, Rain._

_It saw me move and screamed. It flew around; banging and beating itself against the bars of its cage._

_I moved back in the shadows, hoping it would calm down. But Yume woke up._

_She propped herself up on an elbow, turned the light on and reached in quickly, grabbing the bird and bringing it up to her face.She blinked several times, trying to focus._

_She looked down at the floor, seemingly looking for something._

_**"What's wrong with you, crazy bird?"**_

_After she stared at the bird a little longer, she put it back in its cage._

_Yume turned the light back off and laid back down._

_**"I really should change Riku's theme song, it'll burn out."** She mumbled, but she just lay there; listening._

_So I apparently had a theme song now. Okay..._

_Everything was quiet, and she seemed to be asleep. I walked over to the foot of her bed. Uh-oh.She wasn't quite asleep. Not yet._

_Yume sensed my presence and opened an eye. She saw me standing there. Her gaze traveled over me, trying to place who I was in her sleep-fogged mind._

_Then, eyes growing wide, she seemed to realize: she didn't 'know' me and I shouldn't be there. She lurched up and scooted backwards so fast she fell over the edge of her bed. She was stuck because of the small space between her bed and the bookcase._

_**"Don't kill me!"** She begged. I blinked in suprise.**"Kill you? Why would I do that?"**_

_**"What else are you here for? Anyway, what else do you expect me to think, watching me like that? AND when I'm asleep." **She reminded as she grabbed the bedspread, pulling herself back up._

_**"Well, I'm not going to kill you."**_

_**"Abduct me?"**_

_**"No. Not abduct."**_

_**"Who ARE you anyway? And why are you in my room? My house, for that matter?"**_

_I couldn't answer that. I didn't know how I got here myself._

_She moved a little closer and looked me up and down, studying my clothes._

_**"You! your'e..."** She glanced at her collage and back at me; color draining from her face._

_**"No..."**_

_I tilted my head to the side, my hair brushing the side of my face._

_**" are you...R... Riku? But how...?"**_

_Even though my body had some how come here, I felt myself being pulled back yet again. No... I wanted her with me... wanted to be with her... could I somehow bring her with me? I didn't think she'd regret it; she'd said she wanted to go to Destiny Islands._

_**"It's ok Yume. I'm really not going to kill or abduct you. But I think you'll come with me. Am I right?"**_

_**"Your'e... Riku?"**_

_I nodded. The feelings of being pulled were much stronger. I was going back now...**"You wanted to go to Destiny Islands. Are you ready?"**_

_**"Ready? b..but.."**_

_I scooped her up in my arms; just as the white light consumed us both._

_When I opened my eyes, we were on the play island in Destiny Islands. How did that happed? I had been asleep, in my room. I looked down at a sleeping Yume. _

_I didn't know what to do exactly, so I laid her down on the sand; waiting for her to wake up. _

_The hours passed by, one by one. The sun rose around seven,and I was getting worried. Had something happened to her on the way here? Did I hurt her?_

_I waited thirty more minuets before picking her back up and heading for the boats._

_As I was nearing them, I felt a slightmovement and heard a sigh. I looked down at her._

_**"Your'e awake?"**_

_**"Wha..?"** She twisted her neck around to look at me. Then she seemed to recognise me._

_**"R... Riku?"** I felt her body stiffen in my arms. She just lay there, seemingly trying to sort things out._

_Then she realized I was holding her, face flushing a scarlet color... _

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

I sat up in bed.

A dream. It was all a dream.

A remembrance of the first time I saw her. All the times I watched her, and bringing her here.

Yume...

Yesterday's events washed over me.

The boat race, volleyball,...

Showing her my island.

Her breaking down and crying,the kiss,saying she loved me...

She loved me...

Yume...

I sighed and rubbed my face looking at the clock. It was five thirty.

ThenI grinned in anticipation as I hid back under the covers, looking forward to what we might do when everyone was awake.

Me: GO ME! GO ME! TWO LONG CHAPPIES IN A ROW! WOOT WOOT!

Riku: ... sad isn't it?

Axel: ... yes, very.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: YEAH TOAST!

Axel: O.O ?

Riku: ... what are you doing?

Me: singin Yeah toast. wanna sing too?

Riku:.. no.

Axel: this is relevant... how?

Me: Kay ppl, so **this is back in Yume's point of view kay?**. Last chappie was mostly Riku's dream. Its back to normal now.

Axel: you call this normal?

Me: n.n believe me Axel, you don't want to see my abnormality. if that's a word.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Or cocoa puffs. Or the song I just sang some of: Yeah toast. 

I woke to find the sun shining in on my face.

I blinked and pushed myself up in bed, rubbing my eyes.

Oh yeah. I had pulled the blind up last night so I could see the moon. I stretched and yawned, then let myself go limp and fell backwards onto the pillow.

Oh! That's right, I was at Destiny Islands!

I lept out of bed and ran to the window. Already there were boats out on the ocean, and people down on the beach.

All of yesterday came back to me in a flood.

He did love me... he did. He wasn't just saying he loved me as a friend was he?

No. He promised.

And what he did... friends didn't do that.

My fingers touched my lip gently, and I flushed slightly.

_Riku..._

I looked at the clock above the mirror. It was almost ten.

TEN? Kairi had said nine-ish!

I ran out of the room, and thumped down the stairs to the kitchen, where I figured they must be.

I grabbed the door frame to slow myself down. Riku, Kairi, and Sora looked up from their cereal bowls in surprise.

"Yume?"

I grinned weakly; I knew I must have startled them.

"Your'e awake now? We decided to just let you sleep." Sora waved at me, eating a bowl of his beloved cocoa puffs. I didn't see the box anywhere. Kairi must have hid it from him after he got his first bowl.

"I... didn't know it... was so late! ... Sorry!" I gasped. I had been holding my breath while running around looking for them and I was just now realizing it.

"Hi Yume." Riku stood, rinsed his bowl and put it in the sink. He walked over to me and paused a few feet away.

Everything seemed to stop, to freeze as I looked up at him.

Kairi squealed. Riku and I stared at her and the spell was momentarily broken.

"You two are sooo cute!" She acted as if she had just seen the worlds cutest puppy.

"Um... right. Sure Kairi." He raised an eyebrow.

"So Yume, are you two going out now?" She turned her attention to me.

I looked at the floor and drew myself together, making a small shrugging motion.

"C'mon Yume! Don't be shy!" Sora grinned at me through a chocolate-milk mustache.

I had teasing issues. That was a bit of why I was so shy around guys: I didn't like being teased.

"Cut it out, Sora" Riku glared at the younger boy.

Kairi calmed down quickly and sighed, shaking her head.

"What's wrong Kairi?" I asked.

"You did it again, Yume. Gotta watch what your'e wearing before you go tearing around."

I looked down. I was in my pjs. Again.

I let out a slight wail and ran into the stairway, hiding behind the doorframe.

Riku and Sora stared at me, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I was just so used to wandering around my house in my pjs an hour or two before I got into actual clothing.

"Let's go find you something." She gestured for me to follow her as she passed me on the stairs.

In her room,she handed me a purple tank top with white clouds patterned on it, a pair of white shorts and a silver ankle bracelet with tiny stars and crescent moons dangling from it.

"Oh how cute!" I exclaimed as I fingered the delicate bracelet.

"I figured you'd like it." She smiled.

I stood in front of her mirror, admiring the outfit, at the same time trying to tug the bottem of the shirt down lower.

"Your'e not used to wearing these type of clothes, are you?"

"No. I wear T-shirts and jeans all the time."

"You should wear stuff like this more often."

"I know, I know... I just feel more... comfortable. But I do like this outfit!"

"Yup, Riku'll like it for sure."

"Kairiiii!" I flopped down in a chair, exasperated.

"Anyway, lets go back down to the guys. They're probably really confused right now."

I followed her down to the kitchen slumping over self-consciously.

"C'mon, stand up straighter, Yume. You'll sure draw more attention to yourself that way."

I straightened up quickly. I wanted as little attention directed on me as possible.

"We're back!" Kairi sang out as we re-entered the kitchen.

Riku looked at me as I walked over and sat beside him in the nearest chair.

"It looks nice Yume. By the way, what do you want to do today?"

I looked at him gratefully, unbelievably thankful that he hadn't made a big deal out of me.

"You said something about going swimming, remember?" Sora yawned.

"Yeah,... you want to go swimming at the play island?" He looked at me; waiting for me to reply.

"Well... sure. I love to swim." I pushed my hair so that it was a cover of sorts, yet not hiding my face.

"But I don't have a bathing suit or anything..."

"We can get you one." Kairi suggested.

"Are there any jobs around? I don't want to ke..."

"We don't mind at all! You have no money, so you have no way to pay for things." She reminded me.

"But I could help someone, earn enough to buy things so you wouldn't have..."

"Okay, okay... calm down." Sora waved a hand in my face. "There are odd jobs around town. If your'e sure you really wanna work..."

I nodded my head. I hated letting people buy me too many things. Especially when I could work and earn it myself. With the exception of Christmas and birthdays of course.

We walked out of Kairi's house and headed for the middle of town.

"What are you guys gonna do while I work? Am I... messing up your day?"

"No, of course not. I need to earn a little extra money myself. Sure is hot though." Riku shook his head. Sora and Kairi agreed.

Soon we came up to a job ads board, similar to the one in the game: Kingdom Hearts 2 twilight town.

I picked one asking for help in the bookstore. They had lots of new books and needed some help shelving them.

Riku and Sora decided to deliver groceries to those who needed them, but were unable to get them then.

Kairi answered the babysitter ad. We stared at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, grinning sheepishly. "I like little kids."

All three were two hour jobs, and the pay was pretty good for what little we would actually be doing.

Riku pulled me close and pointing, showed me where the bookstore was.

"I love you." He bent down, whispering to me.

My breath caught in my chest and I looked down at the ground.

"I... I love you..too." I whispered softly.

"C'mon, break it up, break it up!" Sora pretended to be a ref.

"You two can get together some other time, we need to get busy now." Kairi tried to stifle laughter.

Riku glared at them and let me go. "See you later, okay?"

All I could do was nod and wave as they walked off in different directions. I watched as Riku swiped at Sora, trying to get him back for teasing.

I turned around and moved toward the store. How was I going to be able to concentrate now?

I had to, so I could do a good job and earn enough money to buy some nice things of my own.

As I entered the bookstore, I handed the lady at the front desk the application that had been posted on the board.

She showed me the 'employees only' area. There were at least nine huge boxes filled with books. I picked up a few and wandered through the aisles, putting them in their proper places.

In the twilight town part of the game, the owners of the ads paid you based on your performance, or how well you did. I tried to work quickly and put the books where they belonged while trying to stay focused on my task. It was kind of hard, especially after what Riku had said to me not ten minuets ago.

_Riku..._

I shook my head; I HAD to stay focused. I wanted to do the best I possibly do, they might raise the salary.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

The owner walked over to me just as I was putting the last two books in place.

"Thank you, that was a big help! We didn't actually expect you to get all the boxes done, but you did." She handed me several bills. I thanked her and putting the money in my pocket, sat all the boxes inside one another.

When I walked out of the bookstore, Riku, Sora and Kairi were coming up the stairs.

"Oh hey!" I waved.

"Hi." Riku smiled back

"So how did you all do?"

"I think I may have changed my mind. I like kids. Not babies." Kairi frowned as she wiped at a strange colored spot on her skirt.

"I feel like a monkey from lugging those groceries around." Sora complained, rubbing his upper arms.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"So how much did you get?" Kairi asked.

"Oh... I didn't even look."

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes as I pulled the rolled up bills out of my pocket.

There was two twenty's and a ten.

"Wow! Fifty just for shelving books! How many were there?"

"About nine really big boxes."

"Oh. She must have liked you."

"Maybe. She said she hadn't expected me to actually finish but I did, so..." I shrugged. "But do you think maybe she over-paid me?"

Riku shook his head. "No, I've worked there before. She pays really good."

"Alright, lets go shopping!" Kairi balled up her fists in excitement.

"I thought we were going swimming." Sora pouted.

"We came to work so Yume could earn money to buy a bathing suit right? Now we have to go get one. Helloo?C'mon Yume! I saw a seventy percent off sale poster for a store downtown!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"Riku... isn't Riku and Sora coming?" I stuttered as I tried to look back at them.

"I seriously doubt they want to come to a girls clothing store. Do ya Riku?" She threw over her shoulder.

"No, that's ok." His eye twitched.

"See? Told ya. C'mon!" She continued pulling me along.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

In the seventy-percent-off swim wear section of the store, Kairi was pulling off suit after suit from the rack; draping them over an arm.

"Kairi, all of those suits are bikinis! I don't DO bikinis! I wear one-pieces. The ones with skirts sewn onto them."

"Nope. No one-pieces for you. Your'e too modest for your own good."

"Have MERCY!" I brought my hands up to my face, begging.

"No mercy."

I let out a strangled, whimpering sound. Just the THOUGHT of me wearing a bikini made me feel rather panicky I didn't even like to wear a regular one-piece. It had to be one that had a skirt.

"That's mean, Kairi."

She looked at me, relenting a little."Well... how about a bikini with a skirt?"

"Fine." I couldn't get her to change her mind, so this seemed to be the best I could do.

"Just trying to help you. You want to look good for Riku, right?"

I choked. I hadn't expected her to say THAT.

"Well, try these on. The fitting room is right beside you." She handed me a wad of bathing suits. No wonder Riku and Sora hadn't wanted to come! When Kairi was on a shopping frenzy, she couldn't be stopped!

Oh well. I guess she WAS trying to help. I walked into the changing room, hung the suits up on a hook and locked the door.

After I had tried on all of them, I decided on a black skirt bikini. There was a silver crescent moon sequined on the top piece and the side of the skirt.

After I hung and fixed everything the way it was; I walked out to where kairi was looking at shirts, holding up the one I had picked.

"You sure like moons and stars, don't you?"

"I guess..."

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

After I had bought that and a few other shirts, shorts, a towl and other things, we went to find Riku and Sora.

Sora was sprawled out on the pavement, mourning the fact that we were taking **SO **very long, it was getting really hot, we needed to go swim soon,and...

Riku just stood there leaning against a bench; watching him with bemused expression on his face.

"Sora! Riku! We're done!" Kairi waved a bag at them.

"FINALLY!" Sora scrambled up.

"Are we ready to go get our stuff now?" Riku pushed off the bench and walked over to us.

"HUH?" Sora's shoulders slumped down. "I thought we were gonna go now."

"Sora, we have to get our stuff too. I don't know about you, but I didn't bring my stuff with me."

"Yeah. Your'e right." Sora nodded.

"So we'll see you at the dock in a little bit?" Riku asked Kairi and I, and we agreed.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

We were waiting at the end of the dock for Riku and Sora to show up. I had tied the towel around me, making a long skirt of sorts till we got to the islet.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sora creep up behind Kairi. He was wearing red trunks with dark blue designs.

He shook his head and held a finger up to his mouth; indicating I was to be quiet. Riku was following a little behind him, just watching the younger boy.

I smiled to myself. After all the torture I had been put through, I wasn't about to say anything.

Sora crept closer and closer...

"I wonder when they're gonna get here?" Kairi sighed.

Sora darted up and grabbed her shoulders. "**_BOO!"_**

She screamed and whirled around. Seeing it was Sora, She made a evil face at him and punched his arm.

"You! Don't you dare do that again!"

"Ow... kay, okay." He grinned while rubbing his arm.

"So, are we ready? We're going in two boats, right?" Riku asked. He was wearing pure black trunks. No designs or lettering.

Kairi nodded.

He threw his towel over his shoulder and stepped down into his boat. He turned around and held out a hand to help me. I took it and got in, sitting down quickly. Sora and Kairi were in their boat also.

Riku and Sora pulled away from the dock quickly, eager to get to the islet. They'd been waiting for a long time to go swimming. Kairi too.

First I had to work to earn money to get some things to wear, then we had to buy them, and then get dressed to go swimming. It was almost one now, getting toward the hotter part of the day.The water sure would help cool us down, but we would have had more time if I'd...

"So, Kairi probably forced tons of stuff on you, huh? Stuff to try on. That's why Sora and I don't go with her anymore."

"Oh.. yeah."

"We made the mistake of asking her to help us find something for a dance one year at school. Never did that again." He laughed.

"Heh." I smiled back. I knew how they felt. I knew she was trying to help, but...

Riku looked over to see where they were and smirked when he saw they were far behind us.

"Slow down some!" Sora called out.

"Naw, your'e just slow!" He yelled back.

I watched Riku as he rowed effortlessly. He made it look so easy. He still had his towl slung over his shoulder.

It was still so hard to understand, to believe. He loved me.

He made me feel so...special. I wanted him to hold me again. The way he had, when he first told me he loved me.

But Sora and Kairi were always around. Not that that bothered me or anything, I just wanted to... be with Riku. But I didn't want to force my feelings on him. He said he loved me, I didn't want to do ANYthing that mightrisk that.

Then I felt sand scrub the bottom of the boat. We were here at the island now. I looked back, Sora and Kairi were still WAY back there in the water.

Riku got out and tied the boat to the tiny pier so it wouldn't float away. I stood up and hopped out, feeling the water splash around my ankles and heels dig into the sand.

"Yume! Riku! Over here!" A girl with brown hair, extremely curly at the ends, waved and ran toward us.

"Selphie?"

"Yup!" She giggled. "We got here like an hour ago."

"We?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Tidus, Wakka and me. We."

"Oh."

By this time Sora and Kairi were running their boat up on the sand.

Sora jumped out and quickly tied it to the pier.

"You did that on purpose, Riku!" He pouted.

"Maybe." Riku smirked "So Wakka and Tidus are here?"

"Yeah, they're at the cove, playing beach ball in the water."

"Not blitzball?" Kairi looked surprised.

"Nope. I wanted to play too, and since I can't go underwater like they can, I told 'em it wasn't fair."

"Oh. Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all! I came out here to get something and saw Riku and Yume. Thought I'd ask if you wanted to play; three against one isn't fair either."

"Ok!" Kairi waved a hand for us to follow Selphie, who was now running toward the coves' entrance.

Sora followed Kairi and Riku took my hand; running after Selphie. The towel I had fashioned into a makeshift skirt to cover my swim suit fell off as I ran, but I didn't notice.

After entering the cove, we continued running and jumped into the waist high water at the end of the beach.

I gasped: water sure was cold the first time you jumped in! Riku laughed at my reaction.

When I got used to the water, the beach ball was thrown to me. I clasped my two hands together and hit it; bunting it over a few heads.

Tidus lunged backwards to intercept it, caught it, but missed his balance when landing. He fell right in, the water covering his head, and he came up hair plastered to his face and sputtering.

The ball had popped out of his grasp when he fell in and Wakka grabbed it, lobbing it to Sora, who in turn smacked it to Kairi...

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

After an hour or so of this, everyone decided on a break. That's when I remembered about my towel...

"Kairi, have you seen my towel?" I looked around hoping maybe it was under a bush or something.

"No... Last time I saw it was when we first got here."

"Well, I'm going to go look for it, kay?" I pointed in the direction of the seashore, where the boats were.

"I'll come with you." Riku stood up, towel still draped over his head from rubbing the silver hair dry.

"Okay." I looked at a nearby bush, smiling a little. I didn't see the glances Selphie and Kairi gave each other as we walked away.

Riku and I walked all over the first half of the islet and found my towel where it had fallen by the sea-side shack. I picked it up and shook the sand off of it, wrapping it around my waist.

"Everybody's taking a break now, what do you want to do?"

"Ummm..." I walked over to the seaside shack and sat down; thinking. Riku sat down beside me and leaned against the wooden boards. "I dunno."

"Well, lets just sit here for now till we think of something."

"Okay." I followed Riku's example and leaned against the boards, closing my eyes. All that jumping around, the sun, and the salty water made me feel kind of tired.

A random thought crossed my mind and I sat up, blinking sleepily.

"Hey Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about the first time you came to my world. What was I doing?"

He acted a little surprised at my request."Well, lets see... you were looking in the mirror, talking to that bird of yours about how old you were, wishing you looked older."

"That long ago?" That had happened... FOREVER ago. I wondered when exactly that had happened. But I guessed it didn't matter. Rain. I hoped my parents were taking care of her while I wasn't there. I wondered what they were doing.

"Do you think I... look childish?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I think you look younger than you actually are, but not exactly childish." He shook his head. "By the way, that's a nice swimsuit. Did Kairi pick it out?"

"Well, she picked it out,along with others but this is the one I chose..."

"It looks cute on you."

I hid my face in my hands; trying to hide myself.

"You should wear stuff like what you wore this morning, I know you wear t-shirts all the time."

"Thats what kairi said, but...I.." I mumbled from within my hands.

"In your world, I've seen you wear stuff like that when you were alone. You just don't like other people to see you? Is that it?"

I nodded my head.

"Ah." Riku looked out at the ocean.

"Riku...?" I peeked out from underneath my hands.

"Yeah?" He looked back at me.

"You said... you.. loved me..?" I had a hard time getting that out.

"Yeah, that's right." He smiled.

"Do you mean that... as a friend, or as...as..."

He waited for me to continue,and when he saw I couldnt, he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean as a friend, Yume. I think I started loving you the first time I saw you. That's not the same as loving a friend, you have to get to know them first. But the first time I saw you..." He shook his head, at a loss for words now.

He couldn't tell me, so he decided to show me. Gently pulling my hands away from my face and pulling me toward him, he made me look at him. He enfolded me in his arms, cupping my chin in his hand. I felt him drawing closer and closer.

I had the strangest sense of de-ja-vu. Everything was repeating itself, happening over and over again... Then He was kissing me, and I could no longer understand anything but the fact that he was loving me. But not as a friend.

Friends didn't kiss like this...

What was that line always heard in english class?

_'Be still my heart.'_

Well, my heart certainly was still; I don't think I was even breathing.

Riku finally broke the kiss, letting my head gently fall to his shoulder. I lay there, simply breathing in air. That would be a very easy way to die, death by lack of air.

He was holding me the way I longed to be held. He was very gentle, yet not shy or embarrassed; self assured. I needed that.

I put my arms around his waist and pressed myself closer, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"How else can I prove I love you, Yume?" His voice tickled my ear, being so close.

"I.. think you just did.." I whispered softly.

I felt him smile into my hair.

"Riku..."

"Hm?"

"I'm kinda...tired..." It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. The sun, excitement, and the fact that Riku loved me, not as a friend but as a girl, had drained me.

"It's okay, you can go to sleep. I'll behere."

I nodded sluggishly, already slipping away.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

**"NO WAY! YOU SAW 'EM? YESTERDAY?"**

A screech coming from the other side of the islet jolted me wide awake some time later. Riku looked up also; just as surprised.

"I'm guessing Kairi said something about us to Selphie." Riku sighed. "Just great. Now we'll never get any peace."

"Heh, yeah."

Riku looked at me and ran the back of his fingers over my cheek softly. "We should probably be heading back. Selphie'll be hunting us down."

"Okay."

Riku stood up, still holding me so as to help me up at the same time. He thenlet me go and I bent over to pick up my towel that had slipped off.

We started walking toward the cove,listening tothe excited squeals of Selphie.

I looked at Riku out of the corner of my eye and, hesitating a little, slipped my hand in his. He looked at me, the tiniest bit surprised, because so far, I hadn't initiated anything.

He then smiled at me, closing the hand that I held so that he was now holding my hand too.On the outside, I continued walking, smiling back. But on the inside, I melted; overwhelmingly more in love with him than ever.

* * *

Me: three's a charm! n.n 

Riku: three what?

Me: three really long chapters in a row! hee hee n.n really long for me anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I went to a playground today. n.nYou know those HUMONGOUS tubes barely buried in the ground? Your'e supposed to either jump on top of them or crawl through them.

Riku: what about them?

Axel:never mind that,what were you doing at a playground?

Me: it was a picnic thing. anyway, I was holding a water balloon in one hand, and trying to jump up on a tube with the other. but they're so big, ya have to get a running start. I did fine the first time, but the second time I didn't make it. I slid back down. So I tried again. This time I fell down. And scratched my knee all up like a lil kid. It bleeded.

Axel: thats what you get for PLAYING like a lil kid. (sweatdrop)

Riku: youre eighteen and you got all scratched up? -sigh-

Me: yup! Then I got stabbed in my boo boo with a plastic fork.

Riku: a.. plastic fork?...

Me: mm hm! so for revenge, I spat watermelon seeds at the offender. Got two in his cup without even trying! GO ME, GO ME! WOOT WOOT! I'M THE ACE OF THE WATERMELLON SEED SPITTING SQUAD!

Riku and Axel: -sigh-

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

When Selphie had seen Riku and I coming through the coves' wooden door holding hands, she had squealed so shrilly the seagulls had flown away in droves, screaming in protest. Then she proceeded to drill us on every imaginable... 

Fortunately Wakka and Tidus had each grabbed one of Selphie's arms and hauled her off.

"Have fun, ya?" Wakka threw over his shoulder while waving in our direction.

Have fun? I sure hoped he hadn't meant that in the way it sounded...

Kairi had invited Riku and Sora over that night for a movie, popcorn, and... a surprise. She wouldn't say what the suprise was though.

Kairi was now in the kitchen making popcorn while Sora went through the assortment of dvds.

"How about this one?" He pulled out one with a particularly disturbing cover just as Kairi walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

She set it down on the glass coffee table and plopped down in the nearby chair. "Which one is it?" He showed her and she looked at me. "Do you like scary movies?"

"Well, I don't usually watch them... but Iv'e not seen this one. If you all like it?"

"Okay!" Sora happily popped the dvd from its cover and placed it into the playstation two, which also served as a dvd player. Kairi flicked off the lights and Sora sat in the chair by Kairi.

That left the love-seat for Riku and I.

We sat down, and I groaned inwardly. A _love-seat _? I appreciated the hint, but everyone was trying so hard to put us together when it was obvious by now that we were already...

The previews were over by now and the movie was starting.

_A clerk was in an empty hotel lobby late at night, watching the hallway monitor, not realizing that a dark figure was slinking up behind him... until a metal pole relieved him of his duties. Forever._

Just great. A murder movie. I couldn't think of anything that freaked me out more than one of those things. That was **why** I never watched them. I knew they would mess with my mind for at least a week.

Riku, Kairi and Sora were getting into the movie, passing the popcorn bowl back and forth and munching slowly,like they were in a trance.

It grew more and more horrifying.

It turned out the figure was a sniper in his own way. He picked people and dispatched them, each in a more gruesome and terrifying way.

It was in the nerve-fraying scene of a torture room that I finally lost it.

I grabbed Riku's arm and burrowed my face in between his back and the love-seat, hoping I wouldn't temporarily lose my sanity. He whipped his head around in surprise.

Fear shuddered its way through my tense body and I gripped his arm even tighter.

I felt his arm and back relax as he reached out with his other hand and stroked my hair slowly.He couldn't move his other arm because I was holding onto it so tightly.

"Sora, pause it a second."

Sora did so, and Kairi walked over to the light switch, turning it on. Then she and Sora came over and bent down to me.

"Are you okay?" Kairi touched my arm.

"What was wrong?" Sora blinked, rather confused.

She smacked his head."It scared her, doofus."

"Ow!"

I refused to come out from behind Riku. Or rather, I couldn't. The scenes of torture kept replaying over and over in my mind.

"You can... keep watching your movie. I'll just not watch." I managed to say.

"You sure?" Kairi stood back up. I nodded.

Soon after that, the lights were turned back off and the horrible movie continued.

I quivered as a loathsome moan came from the tv. Even if I couldn't see it, the noises were just as bad.

Riku continued to stroke my hair during the rest of the movie, trying to distract me.

Sometimes a howl would make me tense up, hold my breath. But Riku would always soothe away my fear. Gradually, I couldn't hear the tv, or anything, at all.

I was in my own little safe place, where the only thing I could feel was Riku playing with my hair...

"Do you think she's asleep?"

Sora's voice.

"Hmm?" I raised up, blinking slowly. I let go of Riku's arm and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Is everything okay now?" He asked as he turned around to face me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ruined your movie. I..." I looked down at my hands, embarrased.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know what it was about, we should have told you." He glared at Sora.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's not like.."

I looked over at Sora and Kairi, surprised to hear them come from that particular direction.

They were sitting in chairs on my side of the love-seat. Wait a minuet! There hadn't been any chairs there before!

**Riku's point of view**

I had been watching the new dvd Sora had picked out, and was getting pretty interested in it, when I felt something grip my arm tightly and a head shove its way between the love-seat and my back.

It kind of startled me, and I looked over quickly to see what it was.

It was...Yume?

I could feel her grip on my arm increase and I felt her shudder.

Then I realized: it must be the movie. I reached over as best I could to comfort her, but she was grasping my arm so tightly I could hardly turn around.

I told Sora to pause it. He did so, and with the light turned on right after that, they both walked over to see what was up.

They asked what was wrong, but she wouldn't come out from behind me. It was kind of an awkward position to be in; it felt like Sora and Kairi were talking to my back while I was peering over my shoulder, trying to see her.

She finally told them they could continue their movie, she just wouldn't watch. They turned the light back out and the tv back on.

I felt her shiver again as the voices started back up.

I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't reach her. In the position I was in, the only way I could touch her was by running my fingers through her hair. That seemed to calm her some, to distract her, so I continued this til the movie was over.

Sora and Kairi, however, had decided it was much more interesting to watch Yume than the movie. Right after they pressed play on the dvd remote, they had silently drug their chairs over to her side of the love-seat and plopped down to watch her.

I glared at them, but they pretended to ignore me.

Slowly, I felt her grip on my arm relax and leg go until her arm was simply tucked through mine. Her breathing slowed and I thought she was falling asleep.

Sora woke her up by voicing that thought. She sat up and looked around, acting kind of confused, after all, their chairs had been on the other side of the little couch at the beginning of the movie.

**Yume's point of view**

I was pretty confused by now. "Weren't your chairs...?"

"We just decided to move em so we could see better."

"Oh, ok. It's over now? The movie?" I glanced warily at the tv.

"Yeah. Hey Kairi, what was that surprise of yours?" Sora picked up the popcorn bowl and leaned back in his chair; cleaning out the last few crumbs.

"I'll be right back!" She ran out of the room.

Riku placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Are you sure your'e okay? About the movie, I mean."

I smiled and nodded my head."Yeah. I'll keep thinking about it on and off, especially at night, but I'll forget about it eventually. It always happens that way."

"Well, maybe we..."

He was cut off by Kairi running in the room, waving two types of material: one yellow and one green.

"Were going to make stuffed paopus! I picked it up from the craft store on the way to the bookstore this morning." She added to me.

Riku and Sora stared in horror at the pre-cut material, thread and needles in her hand.

"Kairi...we're guys.We don't **SEW**." Riku stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Sora nodded.

"No, see, we're going to make them, and give them to the other person. I'll give mine to Sora and he'll give his to me. You give yours to Yume and visa versa."She hopped back and forth, hardly able to wait to get started.

"Kairi..."

"You mean you won't make one for Yume? How mean!" She grinned.

"No, I... give me that." He grabbed the material, needle and thread. I bit my lip, trying to keep a straight face as I watched him frown unhappily while attempting to thread the needle.

I took pity on the poor guy and slipped the needle and thread from his fingers. "Let me help."

He looked at me gratefully and I again had to swallow a smile. It _was _kind of funny watching the strong, athletic boys try to thread a needle.

Kairi knew what she was doing; choosing this particular activity to let them know they wern't the best at everything.

When I had tied a knot at the end of the yellow thread, I handed it back to him and went to make my own paopu plushie.

I glanced over after a "crap" and a few "Ow!"s. Both Riku and Sora's fingers had little pricks of red dotting them. I looked around for a tissue; and saw a band-aid box on the glass coffee table. Kairi had brought that too, knowing this would happen.

If she had made Wakka and Tidus make a plushie also it would have been even funnier, there would have been several athletic boys stabbing themselves with needles accidentally.

I shook this random thought out of my head and opened the box.

"Can I have some Yume? Sora needs a few band-aids too." Kairi pretended to be serious and I handed her a few.

"I wonder why?..." He glared at her.

I laughed as I peeled the paper away from a band-aid and leaned over to Riku.

"Want me to put some on your fingers?"

"Okay." He had been holding the halfway sewn material awkwardly so as not to get blood on it. He set it down and held out his fingers.

I positioned it carefully and wrapped it around his finger; not too loose and not too tight. I picked up a few more and took their paper off, sticking them on the other tiny stab-wounds.

"Thanks." He flexed his hands and sighed, picking the material back up.

"THAT HURTS!"

We both turned around and stared at Sora and Kairi.

"It wouldn't if you would just hold still! You're making the ends stick together and I have to pull 'em off!"

"Well, couldn't you do it a little more GENTLY?"

Riku and I both went back to our paopus'quickly; not wanting to irritate him further by letting him see a grin on our faces.

* * *

Me: kay first I don't want ppl thinking I'm some kind of evil stalker person. That supposed-to-be horror movie was just a random part. 

Riku: Your chapter is short again. Shame on you.

Me:I know, I know. But three's a charm and that breaks the spell eh?

Axel: what spell?

Me: A good thing doesn't last forever does it? A short chappie was bound to happen sooner or later.

Riku: it happened sooner.

Axel: You're so weird. And you make no sense; you didn't even answer my question!

Me: welcome to reality Axel, I never made any sense.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I luff my ddr game... even though I have to use a controller cause I cant get a mat...

Riku: oh, you poor deprived soul. -sweatdrop-

Me: Really! my thumbs get so tired sometimes... T.T

Axel: your... thumbs?

Me: yeah, from using the controller.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Or ddr mentioned above.

* * *

Riku and Sora had finished sewing their paopus. Now they had to turn them inside out, stuff them and sew leaves on. Kairi and I had long since completely finished ours and were watching them. 

It was all we could do not to burst out laughing. I felt sorry for them, I really did. But at the same time it really was strange, and yet funny to see the two boys who were so competitive, so strong, bending over sewing.

"Please, Kairi, lets quit for tonight! I cant hardly see straight anymore." Sora pleaded.

"Oh, fine." She relented, gathering up the supplies. "But first thing tomorrow, you're finishing them!"

"Whatever. We should probably be heading back, its already twelve."

"Okay."

It was late, time to go to bed. Then I realized it would be dark in my room; this was the best time for my active imagination to run wild. And after that movie...

Kairi saw the slight fear in my face as I watched them get their shoes on.

"On second thought, why don't you just stay here? It's late, your'e tired and you'd be staggering your way though the dark."

"We're not **that** tired, Kairi." Sora looked back at her.

"We used to have sleep-overs when we were little, you know we have plenty of room. The chairs recline anyway. I'll just get some blankets and pillows, we can sleep in here."

Riku had seen my face also, seen the slight look of panic in my eyes.

"Sure, we'll stay. Right Sora?" He took off his shoes.

"I guess." Sora shrugged.

"Who wants the sleeping bag?" Kairi asked as she opened a closet door; pulling out blankets and other things.

"I do!" Sora grabbed it as she tossed it to him. He unrolled the sleeping bag quickly by the love-seat and dove into it as soon as he had it to his satisfaction, burrowing deeper and deeper.

I just stared at him, or rather, the lump in the sleeping bag that was Sora.

"He's always done that." Riku briefed me as he walked over to the lump on the floor and grabbed the opening, twisting it on top and flopping on top of the bundle; trapping Sora in the sleeping bag.

The younger boy squealed and Kairi shushed them; lightly tapping the lump with her foot. "Be quiet, my parents'll hear us!"

Riku got up, picked one of the blankets Kairi had laid out and handed it to me. He got one for his own and tossed it to the far chair.

"G'night Riku, Yume, Sora." Kairi said as she flopped on the love-seat and pulled a blanket over herself.

"Night Kairi." We said at the same time.

"Goodnight, Yume." Putting his arms around me, he pulled me closer and closer, till our heads tapped together slightly.

"Try not to dream about that movie, okay? It's alright, you're not alone. I'll be here." He whispered for only my ears to hear. Somehow, he knew I was frightened of being alone after watching a scary show.

In my own world, Riku had probably saw me creep around the house several times; eyes wide and frightened after watching a something weird. Late at night was the worst time to watch things like that. When everyone was fast asleep and I was alone, constantly looking over my shoulder as if I were being stalked.

He ran the back of his hand down my cheek. "Okay? I'll be here."

I nodded.

Kairi pretended not to notice as she got comfortable under her blanket on the love-seat; smiling to herself. Sora was long gone.

Riku turned out the light and walked with me to my chair, draping the blanket over me when I got settled.

"Thanks Riku." I gazed up at him. "But who'll tuck you in?"

"I'm fine Yume." I could feel his smile in the dark. "Good night."

"Oh Riku, hang on a sec!"

"Hm?"

I reached out from underneath my blanket and held my paopu plushie out to him. He took it and felt of its shape.

"Your paopu? But... I haven't finished your's yet." He started to give it back to me and I closed his hand over the plush paopu. I simply felt like he should have it now.

"I know. I just thought I'd give you mine now... If you want it, that is?" Maybe he _didn't_ want it. Just some amusing toy... He took it and squeezed my hand gently.

"Thank you, Yume" He took it gently and bent over; kissing me lightly. "You'd probably like to try a real one, wouldn't you?"

I looked away and nodded slowly, blushing at the same time.

"We'll see if there's one or two still ripe sometime, if you want to. Go to sleep now. I'll have your plushie for you tomorrow. I love you, Yume." He ran his fingers over my eyes gently, making them close.

"I.. love you too..." I whispered slowly, opening them again so I could watch him.

For some reason, my eyes were drawn to the blinking digital clock on the tv VCR. It was three thirty. Boy, we'd sure stayed up late!

I looked back over in the direction Riku had went. I could see a slight silhouette lay down on a chair and pull covers up. I sighed as I felt myself drift away...

Its true. You don't truly feel complete until you have loved, and been loved in return.

_Riku..._

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

I felt a strange disturbance deep within myself as I slept. I struggled to consciousness as I strove to understand this feeling.

Finally I was able to open my eyes and sit up.

Something was wrong.

My breath was coming sharp and quick in my chest.

It was kind of like when you found a split hair. When you pinched the two ends in your fingernails and pulled them apart slowly; watching the ends curl up as they separated. Strange metaphor I know, but that's how it felt.

Being separated; curling up within myself.

And my heart hurt.

I pushed the covers away from me and fixed the reclining chair so it sat up normally.

Riku woke when he heard the movement.

"Yume?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

I didn't answer. This feeling was welling up in my chest; temporarily choking out any words. I hunched over; my breathing becoming even more rapid.

He stood up, walked over to my chair and knelt down. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

I shook my head no. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you breathing so fast? What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice and looked up weakly.

"My... heart hurts.. Riku.." I forced out. I fell back on the chair's headrest.

Speaking felt like bubbles.

Bubbles in the depths of the ocean; struggling to find their way to the surface.

Quivering, shapeless bubbles.

I felt my words struggle to be heard, forcing their way up through this painful feeling that was so very much like an ocean.

It felt like drowning.

My words bubbled up, but I was sinking.

"Yume!" Riku shook me gently, yet firmly.

I looked back up at him. "What's... happening to... me.. Riku?"

"I don't know, but I'm taking you to the emergency room. Kairi! Sora! Wake up!" Riku yelled over to the two sleeping figures.

They sat up; blinking slowly.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Kairi asked sleepily.

"Yume says her heart hurts; I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Oh!" Suddenly she was wide-awake.

Sora crawled out from inside his sleeping bag. "Was it the movie? Did she have a nightmare?"

"She said no..." He grabbed his shoes and vest and sat down to put them on. Kairi and Sora stood beside my chair and watched as I lay slumped over in the chair.

Everything was growing... kind of dark.

I felt myself breathe quickly and knew I was still lying in the chair, but this body didn't seem to belong to me. I knew I was in it; this **_was_** my body... but I felt strangely detached. My hands would twitch; I saw them do so, but I didn't feel myself doing it.

My rapid breathing became ragged gasps.

"Yume! I'm ready, we're going to the emergency room now!"

My eyes caught the VCR blinking lights. It was six.

I felt myself being scooped up and then Riku was running out the door; Kairi and Sora following quickly.

"It'll be okay!"

I glanced up at him slowly and thought I saw a tear on his cheek. I closed my eyes and my head fell limply onto his chest.

Now it felt like a hand was grasping something deep inside of me. Touching my core, my heart, ... my soul.

I shivered and gave a last strangled sob. After that, I didn't breathe anymore. But the strange thing was: I couldn't feel anything anymore either. Only something grasping my core. What made me, me.

It didn't hurt anymore. It just felt incredibly... strange.

"Yume! **Yume!**_"_

_Riku?_

"Yume, breathe!"

_I can't Riku. But don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore._

It didn't hurt. But that feeling of being pulled away from myself remained; even growing a little stronger as time went by.

I felt his speed increase, dodging around corners and pelting across the sidewalks. Sora and Kairi ran after him quickly; not wanting to lose us.

I was still conscious. I simply didn't feel anything.

Detached.

"Riku, wait, there's traffic!" Sora's voice called out just before Riku dashed over a cross-walk.

He stumbled to a halt, glaring at the red no-walking figure at the other side. Sora and Kairi had caught up now.

"I heard you tell her to breathe. Isn't she?"

"No, she stopped a while ago." Riku replied quickly as he swayed from side to side in impatience.

I lay in his arms, eyes closed. What were they so worked up about? My heart didn't hurt now; there was nothing to worry about. I didn't feel like I had to breathe. I just lay there. I felt rather... drained though.

"Give her CPR! That might help! Sora and I'll go ahead to the hospital and get help." Kairi pulled on Sora's arm and they ran across the now clear street.

Riku nodded and ran back to a lighted part of the sidewalk; laying me down and tipping my head back. I watched him the whole time, and closed my eyes when he put his mouth on mine. I felt his air fill my lungs twice before it was forced out, he followed the customary CPR procedures.

I felt my face flush and had the faintest idea that this wasn't the time to be blushing.

Riku repeated this for almost five minuets, but I still wasn't breathing. I felt the air come in and go out, but when asked to breath on it's own; that was an action my body simply couldn't perform now.

I felt something wet fall onto my cheek and I looked up, right into Riku's aqua-green eyes.

"Yume... no..." Another bit of moisture. Was he... crying? Why?

"What's... wrong Riku..?" I whispered. If I couldn't breathe, how could I speak? I didn't know how it was possible. But after speaking, I couldn't rally enough energy to pursue this train of thought.

"Your'e still not breathing Yume! My CPR isn't working; what's happened to you?"

I didn't answer. I seemed to be in a state of lethargy. It would take so much effort to say anything, but I did try. All that came out was a lazy, undefinable mumble.

Riku sat on the ground and took me in his lap; supporting my back and cradling me.

Subtly, things began to change.

Everything behind Riku warped slightly. It began to fade away slowly, replaced by a bright white.

The tugging in my heart grew incredibly strong. My body began to lose substance; it grew kind of see through.

Riku's eyes widened. "What's happening to you?"

Then my lethargy shattered and I realized what was going on.

I was being pulled back to my world.

"no... NO! I don't want to go!" I raised a weak hand and clasped onto Riku. "I don't want.. to go, Riku!..." The words escaped my lips. My eyes locked onto his aqua green ones.

"Go where, Yume?"

"back... I'm being pulled... back... no.. NO!" I summoned all my feeble, remaining strength and fought.

I fought the light that was drawing me away.

Fought the fate that was coming between us.

Out of the corner of a panic-stricked eye, I saw Sora and Kairi emerge from the illusional white light.

"They're coming, be here in a minuet!" Kairi called, sounding strangely far away.

_No. There was nothing wrong with me... Only the cruel fate that was pulling me away._

Then they, too, faded away, and only Riku was left...

"No don't go, Yume!" He held me to his chest tightly, but I didn't feel it. I couldn't feel him hold me anymore.

"I don't want to!"

Then, he too, faded away.

"Riku... no! RIKUUU!" I screamed. I screamed and fought, with all of my heart, soul and mind.

My heart began to hurt again. Intensely. Any move I made sent searing, firey pain through it.

But I couldn't give up.

I couldn't.

_Riku..._

I gave one last effort. I balled my hands up into fists and flung them down at my sides.

And I screamed one final time. Pouring my love, hate, pain, who I was, and everything that ever was me into that last defiant scream.

Something inside me snapt.

I felt it.

My scream died off; strangled.

I let out a last whimper, my eyes dulled, and I was falling.

falling...

...falling...

Savagely beaten by my fate.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

I sat straight up.

What had just happened? Riku had been holding me, right after giving me CPR and...

Where was I?

I had been in Destiny Islands. How did I get here?

I was breathing again.

But something inside of me hurt, like it had been broken. Not a bone or anything. Something... else.

Then I felt the scrub of silk pajama pants. But I had been wearing white shorts!... and a purple tank top.

But I was now in my pajamas.

I looked over at a birdcage.

There was a bird with it's head tucked under a wing. It heard me shift around in the bed I was sitting in and popped its head back out; looking at me. It was... Rain?

If Rain was here, then I must be... home? In.. my bed?

My world...

I peered over at the alarm clock. Four fifty.

What?

It had been six when Riku picked me up and...

I snatched up a calculator that also had the date; randomly thrown by my bed.

The date was two days before everything had happened.

Two days ago...

Oh no.

No.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't have been.

Only a dream.

All of it.. only a dream.

It couldn't be true.

No, of course not.

I peeked back at the clock, and the harsh reality slapped me in the face.

The time in Destiny Islands when Riku had scooped me up was and hour, ten minuets, and two days before the present time.

Reality shouted in my face. Accept it. It was all a dream.

All of it.

All.

A wail of despair thrust its way out of my throat. I couldn't sit up any longer. I fell backwards onto my pillows, grabbing the nearest sheet and yanking it over my head.

And I cried.

Big hiccupping sobs that Riku was not around to soothe away.

_Riku..._

A light came on overhead.

"Yume? I heard you cry." It was my mom. When I was little and had bad dreams, she would comfort me. "Was it a nightmare?"

A nightmare?

Was it really?

"I.. don't know..." I cried.

"Well, it must have been, to make you cry like this. Do you want to talk about it?"

No. Defiantly not.

"No thanks..."

"Well,... okay..." She hesitated before backing away and the light was turned out soon after.

I continued laying under the covers, crying.

Had it been a nightmare?

It couldn't have been.

It had been too... sweet. Too loving.

And yet..

It was the cruelest trick fate could have ever played on me.

* * *

Me: -sniff- so sad... T.T 

Riku: ug. Whatever.

Axel: well, at least you're back to long chapters.

Me: yeah, but there's only one chap left. Then its all done. -sob-


	11. Chapter 11

Me: here it is.. the last chap. -runs off in a corner to cry-

Axel: You need a life.

Riku: mm hm.

Axel: you stay on the computer..

Me: do not! only seven hours a day!

Riku: ONLY? phht...

**DISCLAIMER**: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Or the Rasmus. They own themselves. I think...

* * *

"Hey, Yume-chan, you wanna go look for pictures on the library computers after lunch?" One of my best friends asked me as we headed for the lunch room after class. 

It had been a month since that.. dream. I had had it on a weekend, a saturday. I had tried to stay home from school, but I was forced to go.

I laid in bed with the door closed all weekend; re-living each piece of my... dream.

My beautifully, wonderfully... cruel dream.

But how could it have been... just a dream? It was so very real...

That first day at school, my friends noticed something was wrong. They kept asking me about it but I told them it was... just a dream, and I didn't want to talk about it.

I went through my life in a fog; a daze. Nothing seemed real.

I didn't touch my anime things anymore. Didn't play my video games... I didn't pack them away, I simply left them where they were; never looking at them.

With each passing day, my eyes grew duller and duller. I hadn't smiled once after that... dream.

And everyone noticed.

They would start to ask me about it, and I would look up at them. My sad eyes stopping anything they might have said. Then I would turn around and walk off slowly, head hung down.

I knew I was acting like I had been beaten, abused.

In a sense, I had been.

My parents went so far as to send me to a psychiatrist. But it never did any good. I just couldn't talk about it.

I lay in bed a lot now.

And that little something that had snapt inside of me still ached. It still hurt.

What had happened? What had broken?

My heart hadn't broken literally. Then I would be dead. Only figuratively, it had.

But that wasn't what had been bothering me, though.

I**_ had_** heard something.

Deep within me, but not my heart.

My friends didn't say Riku's name around me anymore. They never mentioned him.

Because tears would drip down my face, one by one.

It hurt.

I never joined in any events anymore.

I just didn't care.

Nothing mattered to me.

I began to believe that it wasn't just a dream. Because if it was, I wouldn't be aching inside; wouldn't be hurting.

A mere dream never hurt me like this.

And if it truly was nothing but a dream, why did I hurt inside? Physically hurt?

I did tell my parents about that. The took me to the doctor, but he couldn't find anything at all wrong.

So it must... must have been real...

But reality kept screaming in my face, shoving it's 'truth' down my throat.

Reality hurt just as much as dreams.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

I was laying on my bed tonight with the door closed. As usual.

I now knew what had snapt inside me.

It had been my will.

The will to live, to care...

The only emotion that was left was the one that I had been feeling when I broke.

Unbearable saddness.

That and my love.

That would never go away.

No matter how hard I try to forget, I can't.

Riku...

I closed my eyes.

_-I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me-_

I reach over and raise the blinds. Just like I did that night... Only tonight, I see several shooting stars searing the night sky.

_-I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side-_

Big whoop. It didn't matter.

Nothing did anymore. All I think of is you. I can't stop. I can't quit. I need you here...

_-Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
Won't back down no more-_

I can't stop... even though I've been beaten... abused by reality's cruelty.

It feels like I'm chasing a rainbow.

_-Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here-_

Its all a lie. Right?

It wasn't just a dream was it?

Tell me it's not true.

_-burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away  
burns like a thousand stars or more-_

You're so far away.

Can you hear me?

It hurts, Riku.

_-you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me-_

You're so far away... but I can feel you.

I can see you laugh. See you loving me...

Or is it simply a wish?

Just another dream?

_-can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here-_

Help me, Riku...

They'll call me crazy; but I'll always be waiting for you.

In life or death.

_-It's something sacred, something so beautiful  
something quiet to ease my mind-_

You said you loved me...

I love you.

Why does fate take that away from us?

It was so pure...

_-when the pressure's taking me over and over_

It was so overwhelming.

I was drowning in my own pain.

_-cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
pushed around and always falling-_

Reality and my fate were trying to kill me.

Why not save them the trouble?

I couldn't live like this long anyway...

Without my dreams, my life is hell.

_-you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me-_

I can feel you Riku.

But I need you here.

I need you...

_-can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here-_

Can't you do something Riku?

Or are all the lies true?

_-can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies-_

Cant you?

I can't live like this...

My spirit will give out.

I can't take it...

... I love you...

and it hurts.

_-down on me, I'm still standing here-_

I stretched my body out limply in release. I can't...

Come back soon, if you can, Riku.

Or not at all.

'Cause then...

it'll be too late.

Because I love you.

I'm still here...

but only for the moment.

I lay back, slowly giving myself up.

_-can't you roll the dice-_

My arms slipped under the pillow.

My skin touched something... soft...

That feel... its like...

I gathered my energy and grasped it in my fingers; pulling it out.

_-I might be surprised-_

A small stuffed paopu,...

roughly made...

... with a tiny dot of blood on the back...

_-conscience clear, I'm still standing-_

I felt a presence beside me...

_-here-_

_I can't see you Riku. But you're here with me ... __aren't _you?

_Can you hear me Riku?_

_I love you too._

* * *

_You're up there... you're always with me..._

_Smiling down on me..._

* * *

Me: all done! n.n

Riku: now tell them what that song's from.

Me: fine. That song was: Still Standing by The Rasmus.

Axel: well, this fic is all done.

Me: yeah... -sobs- Oh! buttttt... n.n

Riku: what now?

Me: hee hee! there's gonna be a sequel! n.n (so happy)

Riku and Axel: ug.

Me: Riku and Axel, why don't you guys ever just show me a LITTLE bit of support? (grrr)

Riku: that would just be cheesy.

Axel: yeah, what are we supposed to say? go you?

Me: YES! (anger mark) -chases axel, chucking globs of yogurt at him-

Riku: O.o kay, so now you know, there's gonna be a sequel.


End file.
